


Три дня до апреля

by WXD



Series: Все мои друзья [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Character Death, Drama, Drugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча спустя пять лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три дня до апреля

**Author's Note:**

> Андрей и некоторые другие герои из текста ["Все мои друзья"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2656229)  
> Предупреждения: условный инцест, нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенных персонажей  
> Саундтрек: [макулатура — ножевое](https://soundcloud.com/kostya-speranskiy/hv7x2r2amwqi?in=kostya-speranskiy/sets/plyazh)

— И ничего нет белого в этой горячке, — пробормотал Денис, глядя на облеванное тело у стены.  
Андрей демонстративно задвинул стул под столешницу, будто Славикова отключка была сигналом.  
— Это еще не горячка, — сказал он.  
Когда Славик упал, в гараже стало неестественно тихо, получалось расслышать, как по несуществующим трубам течет вода, а в стенах что-то гудит. Или не в стенах, подумал Денис. Лампочки, может? Лампочек было четыре — желтая над дверью, синяя напротив, на правой стене — зеленая, а на левой — электросберегающая, мертвенно-белая.  
— Ладно ты, — снова заговорил Денис, — а я-то что здесь делаю?  
— Во, — вяло возмутился Андрей. — А я что? Самый лысый, что ли?  
Это было притворство, машинальное лицемерие. Андрей весь состоял из таких вот обманных, ничего не значащих фраз — сплошные зигзаги и петли на снегу, лживые стрелки на стенах лабиринта. Даже когда притворяться не было причин, Андрей притворялся — по привычке.  
— У тебя с ним дела, — сказал Денис. Он не собирался выводить Андрея на чистую воду, мог бы вообще промолчать, но низкий глухой гул действовал на нервы.  
— Какие там дела, — отмахнулся Андрей. Было заметно, что возражать он хочет примерно так же, как Денис — его уличать. Но оба зачем-то продолжали.  
— Ты покупаешь через него наркотики.  
Фраза напоминала реплику из советского детектива, но Денис намеренно сказал так — квадратно, в лоб, чтобы не оставить Андрею возможности отвертеться. Без намеков — прямо. Он смотрел на рассохшийся старый шкаф у стены и не ждал ответа. У Андрея были сотни приемов в запасе, в том числе молчание в ответ на неудобные слова. В конце концов, Денис ничего не спросил, промолчать было легко.  
Андрей не промолчал.  
— На самом деле это он через меня. Правда, сейчас больше побирается, чем покупает, ну, ты сам видел.  
Денис пожал плечами. Глупо спрашивать, когда все равно. Какая разница, кто, что и через кого, когда Славик валяется у стены в луже собственной блевотины, а они разбегутся в разные стороны и в лучшем случае увидятся, как сейчас, — лет через пять.  
Пять, — подумал Денис, — нет, правда, пять лет.  
Срок пугал не протяженностью, а тем, что их как будто и не было, этих пяти лет. Как будто виделись неделю назад, три дня, вчера. Он остался прежним, ничуть не изменился, и это пугало. Денис вяло одернул себя — перестань. Брось, ну зачем: ты его не видел пять лет, пять лет — херова туча месяцев, дней, часов, а впереди еще больше, привыкай. Громкий оркестр в голове, тарелки, тромбон, кларнет, не остановишь. Перестань, ты же знал, куда едешь. Наслаждайся.  
И махнул рукой Андрею, мол — не продолжай. Хуй с ним, с марафетом.

  
  
Со Славиком Дениса познакомил именно Андрей. Им обоим тогда было по двадцать два, а Андрюхе двадцать четыре.  
— Пойдем, — сказал он, — с типом познакомлю. Он тебя в свою контору пристроит.  
— В свою? — удивился Денис. — Это кто такой со своей конторой?  
— Не в том смысле. Он в какой-то шараге админит, окна пластиковые делают. Им мальчики на побегушках нужны, типа торговые представители. Пойдешь?  
— Пойду, — легко согласился Денис. Он тогда не знал, что этой легкости осталось года на два от силы, а в тех самых окнах он будет торчать по нынешний день. Сначала представителем на побегушках, потом — координатором торгового отдела. И, наконец, региональным бездельником с машиной, которую фирма же и помогла ему купить. Он ненавидел пластиковые окна, ненавидел все, что было связано с его работой. Впрочем, к двадцати семи он ухитрился возненавидеть большую часть своей жизни и себя самого заодно.  
А тогда, пять лет назад, все выглядело иначе. Славик выскочил перед ними таким чудным фриком — толстый, потный, с намертво засаленными волосами. Протянув Денису липкую ладонь, деловито рассказал о работе, походя ввернув, что у него «все схвачено» и что Дениса «считай, взяли», шутил, смеялся с оживлением, которое местами даже пугало.  
Денис подумал: точно фрик, забавный, безобидный, но сразу видно — неудачник. Он не знал, почему с ходу выбрал для него именно это слово, но кем еще мог быть такой, как Славик, — откровенно страшный, с лоснящимся лицом и плохой кожей, с несмываемым запахом пота, которого он как будто не замечал, с подшучиванием за спиной и грандиозными планами на будущее. Свои планы Славик громоздил с пародийной непринужденностью — то собирался открыть ночной клуб, то метил в рок-звезды, то изобретал какие-то сумасшедшие стартапы. А еще он постоянно хвастался — подружкой-моделью, которую в глаза никто не видел, многотысячными заработками, при этом вечно падая на хвост тем, у кого были деньги на пятничный поход в «Ветору», неизбывным благополучием и интересной, насыщенной жизнью. Денис понимал, что Славик врет, и все понимали, но не обращали внимания.  
Он долго не мог взять в толк, что с ним связывает Андрея — они были как небо и земля. Андрей как раз мог похвастаться всем, о чем мечтал Славик, — деньгами, девчонками, внешностью, безоблачным будущим, всем — но он никогда не хвастался.  
Денис уже тогда знал, что на такой вопрос Андрей ни за что не ответит честно, и молча гадал про себя — какая-нибудь неочевидная выгода? Затаенное превосходство на фоне нелепого Славика? Удовольствие наблюдать за фриком, как в шоу уродцев? Денис даже на секунду не допускал, что это могло быть что-то человеческое и бескорыстное — симпатия, дружба, общие интересы. Он считал Андрея откровенным снобом, который ни за что не стал бы дружить с непрестижным типом вроде Славика. Дело было не в деньгах, а в понтах нематериальных — среди его знакомых встречались психи, помешанные на буддизме, тусовщики, с ног до головы забитые татухами, музыканты, гонщики и прочие художники — всякий околобогемный сброд с претензией на оригинальность. Славик не вписывался.  
Спустя время Денис стал думать, что Андрей поддерживает с ним отношения из-за подвязов по веществам — Славик как будто мог чем-то разжиться в любое время. Это походило на правду.  
А потом Денис перестал гадать — стало не до того.

 

**Славик**

  
_Андрей пожалел, что взял Славика с собой, сразу как узнал, что никого больше не будет. Любой другой бы понял, что самое время тактично отказаться, но только не Славик. Так и пришлось тащиться втроем — он, сам Андрей и Наташка.  
Перед тем как ехать Андрей все-таки попытался намекнуть:  
— Завтра, наверное, родителей принесет, места мало, — но когда Славика можно было пронять намеками.  
Сначала все было пристойно — Наташка мило улыбалась, поддерживала разговор, но после первой бутылки и отлучки в сортир Славика понесло. Андрей морщился, глядя, как он носится между клумбами, переодевшись в шорты. Жирные ляжки вздрагивали, майка потемнела от пота.  
— Тебе не жарко, не? — спросил Андрей, но добился этим только того, что Славик сдернул майку, показав им покрытую прыщами спину.  
— Купаться не пойдем? Я помню, в прошлый раз ходили.  
Андрей покачал головой.  
— В прошлый раз на машине ездили, пешком далеко.  
— Что у тебя за дача такая, а? Ни речки, ни колонки. Только и радует что сортир в доме.  
— Сядь, остынь.  
Наташка, глядя на Славика, уже не улыбалась.  
Спать пошли рано, несмотря на его бурные возражения. Загнав Славика в комнату на втором этаже, Андрей сказал:  
— Слушай, я тут как бы с девушкой, понимаешь? И хочу остаться с ней вдвоем.  
Гримаса Славика была такой разочарованной, что захотелось его ударить.  
— И на друзей, значит, сразу насрать.  
— Что ты несешь, придурок. Так, все, я пошел. Тут сиди, по участку не шастай.  
Спустя полчаса, когда Наташка сбивчиво стонала, хватаясь за простыни, а Андрей про Славика и думать забыл, за дверью что-то грохнуло, сама дверь распахнулась и в глаза им ударила фотовспышка.  
— Улыбочку! — орал Славик. — Для истории.  
Андрей завернулся в простыню и почти за шкирку отволок его обратно.  
— Блядь, выйдешь до утра отсюда — убью на хуй.  
Утром, оставив Наташку досыпать в одиночестве, Андрей поднялся на второй этаж. Славик храпел так, что колыхались занавески. Выудив из кармана шортов телефон, Андрей нашел ночные фотографии: Наташкины сиськи, его ошалевшее лицо. Он удалил все кадры и с удовольствием нащелкал новых — Славик анфас, Славик в профиль, жирное пузо над трусами, перекошенное во сне лицо.  
Закончив, Андрей бросил телефон ему на грудь и пошел возиться с завтраком._

  
Денис с Андреем были родственниками — троюродными, и поначалу это облегчало ситуацию, иначе Денис обязательно стал бы думать, чем он сам мог заинтересовать такого, как Андрей. На самом деле это был самообман, который Денис осознал только месяцы спустя — настолько условное родство для Андрея мало что значило. Росли они не вместе, их родители не общались, встречались раз в год на общих семейных торжествах, и все. Денис был для него всего лишь номером в телефоне, и ничего бы не изменилось, если бы не похороны Андреева деда.  
Зима кончалась, снег стаял до грязной каши, отец Андрея сжимал в руке пачку афобазола, карикатурная советская тетка в зале районного крематория командовала: «Родственники, прощаемся, подходим прощаться», и в этот момент позади кто-то дернул Дениса за рукав. Он тогда знал только его имя — Андрей. Глядя на Дениса сверху вниз, Андрей кивнул на выход:  
— Куришь?  
Денис покосился на серо-черную родню, окружившую гроб. На троюродного деда, лежавшего в этом гробу, ему было плевать, но выслушивать упреки матери после всего не хотелось.  
А, — подумал Денис, — насрать. Скажу потом, что нехорошо стало, на воздух вышел.  
Андрей был одет в темную толстовку с капюшоном, руки держал в карманах и, кажется, плевал на родича в гробу не меньше, чем Денис. Кажется, тогда он и зачислил Андрея в категорию бездушных мудил — получалось, сразу как узнал. При этом собственное отношение к деду и похоронам Денис спокойно выносил за скобки — подумаешь, не его ведь родич, какие к нему вопросы.  
Они улизнули из зала и долго шли по бесконечному коридору. Когда узкая кишка, освещенная белыми лампами, перевалила за середину, но по-прежнему не думала кончаться, оба понимающе переглянулись — типа, что за сюр.  
А когда коридор все-таки закончился — перекрестком из поворота и лестницы — Андрей, вместо того чтобы спуститься вниз, повернул к туалету. Он даже не обернулся проверить, идет ли следом Денис.  
Тот подумал, что тетка с советским голосом вряд ли одобрит курение в туалете, но Андрей решительно щелкнул задвижкой, распахнул неподатливую раму. Уселся на подоконник — подошвы ботинок все равно упирались в кафель — и достал жестянку из-под детских леденцов с полустертыми энгрибердс на крышке. Следом появиласьтрубка, выточенная из винтовочной гильзы. Денис молчал и смотрел. Андрей, как ни в чем не бывало, вытряхнул из жестянки смятый прозрачный пакет. Покосился на пачку винстона, которую Денис успел достать, помахал перед носом своей трубкой.  
— Будешь?  
В те времена он питал слабость к таким понтам — изъебистые трубки, самодельные приспособы, кальяны и бонги — а простые папиросы презирал. Денис в этом месте всегда ставил очередную галочку к глупому выпендрежу: еще бы, дуры в клетчатых рубашках и офисные болваны разевали рот, когда охотничья гильза превращалась в планокурку.  
Это была мелочь — пускать пыль в глаза публике на вписках, но Денис отказывал ему в любых слабостях, даже в самых безобидных. Сам не знал, почему.  
В голове пронеслась вереница бледной родни, накачанный транквилизаторами отец Андрея, массивный гроб на специальной подставке, советская тетка с химической завивкой. Андрей собирался накуриться на похоронах родного деда как раз в тот момент, когда тело опускали в раскаленную печь, и предлагал Денису сделать то же самое.  
Высокие зимние кроссовки оставляли на кафеле грязные следы, Денис вспомнил, как кто-то на входе растерянно спрашивал, нужно ли надевать бахилы. Андрей тем временем глубоко втянул дым и подал ему трубку. Коробка с нарисованными энгрибердс лежала на подоконнике.  
Однажды Денис спросил, почему бы в пару к гильзе не завести себе портсигар, и Андрей ответил непонятной гримасой. А потом сказал — не сразу, словно раздумывал:  
— Я купил ее в больнице, когда мне аппендицит удаляли. Перед операцией, в больничном ларьке. Ей четыре года уже.  
Денис морщился про себя. Простые человеческие заскоки вроде привязанности к памятным безделушкам Андрею тоже не разрешались. Денис в них не верил, как не верил в дружбу со Славиком.  
Что это было? Восхищение пополам с презрением, недоверие на пару с безграничной верой, претензии без основы вместе с бескорыстной симпатией — чего он от него хотел вообще?  
В тот день они накурились, как свиньи. Денис задерживал в легких дым, прислушиваясь к звукам из коридора, то и дело ему казалось, что за сортирной дверью кто-то есть, вот-вот дернется задвижка, спросят, сколько можно ждать, и как им выходить, когда в узкой клетушке не осталось воздуха — сплошной дым… Было страшно и весело.  
Андрей аккуратно выколотил трубку над унитазом, достал из кармана пузырек визина и сел на корточки спиной к стене. Запрокинув голову, жестом попросил Дениса закапать.  
Отчего-то внутренне холодея, тот опустил онемевшие пальцы на теплую щеку, осторожно оттянул вниз веко. Отметил, что Андрей невольно сжал губы, напряг шею.  
— Ага, — выдохнул он, когда со вторым глазом было покончено. Заморгал, рассеянно размазал выкатившуюся из уголка каплю и прижался затылком к подоконнику. — Сам себе вообще никак не могу.  
Паузы напоминали длинные нити из жвачки, ветер с улицы пах мокрым снегом, об эмаль раковины разбивалась тонкая водяная струя.  
Андрей задумчиво протянул — его здорово убрало:  
— Наверное, можно было и не париться, даже хорошо, глаза красные — значит, плакал. Да? Тебе закапать?  
Именно это Дениса тогда и поразило — четко выверенная безбашенность, сочетание безумия и рассудка. С ним можно было дурить как угодно, если Андрей что-то делал — смело можно было делать то же. Последствий не будет. Он их не допустит — знает, что все кончится хорошо — и потому можно запросто сходить с ума. Денис никогда не был настолько уверен в себе и своих поступках.  
Наверное, тогда-то он и пропал — сразу. Приговор с немедленным исполнением, выстрел без осечки, распростертое тело — прямо там, на грязном кафеле. Красиво.  
Разумеется, в тот момент Денис этого не понимал. Если бы понял, бежал бы без оглядки, сшибая людей и двери, от злосчастного крематория подальше. Или все равно остался бы. Он не знал.  
У лестничного пролета их встретил МихСаныч, Андреев дядя. Грустно кивнул на коридор:  
— Выходят. Сашке плохо стало, а всех выгоняют уже, там Маша с ним.  
Андрей потер переносицу, отвернулся. Выглядел он в самый раз для похорон. По коридору потянулась родня; Денис нашел жвачку и осторожно отступил Андрею за спину. Никто ничего не заметил.  
От поминок отмазались оба — Денис сослался на срочные дела в универе, а Андрей вообще не стал ничего объяснять.  
Вместе дошли до остановки, болтая ни о чем. Денис рассеянно наблюдал за блеклыми фарами, ползущими сквозь февральский уличный сумрак, и слушал, что говорит Андрей. Ему было хорошо.  
Остановившись у края тротуара, Андрей внимательно высматривал маршрутку.  
— А тебе куда? — спросил Денис.  
Тот неопределенно махнул рукой, потом сказал, словно сам себе:  
— Надо было машину брать, не рассчитал. Не могу с ними возвращаться, у всех лица такие… Похороны не выношу. — И тут же спросил без всякого перехода: — Смотри, твоя?  
К остановке причалил заляпанный грязью пазик.  
Денис протянул ему руку — ладонь у Андрея была теплая, несмотря на промозглую сырость. И перчаток он не носил. Без выражения смотрел, как Денис выгребает из кармана мелочь, перебрасывает сумку на другое плечо. Не уходил. Денису вдруг стало неловко, и это точно было из-за травы — трава умножала любую эмоцию на десять, смещала акценты. Он не выдержал:  
— Иди уже.  
Андрей покачал головой.  
— Вдруг ты под колеса свалишься. У тебя глаза не открываются.  
Денис натянул капюшон на лоб.  
— Мы в ответе за тех, кого накурили?  
Андрей как-то пьяно ощерился.  
— Вроде того.  
— Все нормально. Не парься, мимо двери не шагну.  
Кивнул с подножки, сунул кондуктору деньги и тут же очень удачно сел на освободившееся место.  
Андрей не уходил — высокая темная фигура, размытая грязным стеклом.  
На последней паре, когда Дениса уже отпустило, пришло сообщение: «можешь говорить?» Он по стенке выскользнул из аудитории — экономист никогда не отрывал взгляда от своих бумажек, так и читал, уткнувшись носом в распечатки, — и перезвонил.  
Денис знал, что это Андрей, но понятия не имел, зачем, и очень удивился, когда тот сказал:  
— Слушай, посидишь со мной? Я от поминок закосил, у меня паника от этих похоронных дел. Я в «Муравье» возле Мечникова.  
— Посижу, — согласился Денис, и только когда нажал отбой, понял, что задерживал дыхание.  
Что в нем было такого? Они не поддерживали родственных связей, даже на семейных встречах почти не разговаривали. Андрей не казался ему особенно интересным или крутым. Он понятия не имел, чем тот занимается и с кем тусит. «Посиди со мной», — и Денис поехал.  
Уже возле «Муравья» Денис подумал, что с кем-то из знакомых пересекаться Андрею не вариант: нужно будет что-то объяснять, говорить — взаимодействовать, а после «всех этих похоронных дел» у него вряд ли есть настроение. Родной дед, как ни крути. Сидеть одному, наверное, тоже было тошно.  
Андрей расположился за дальним столиком и высматривал что-то в чашке. Он выглядел подавленным, и Денису на секунду стало не по себе — трава отпустила, он его не знал, о чем они будут сейчас говорить? Но Андрей, увидев его, отодвинул чашку, кивнул и запросто сказал:  
— Будешь что-нибудь? Ты что вообще пьешь?  
Денис машинально отметил это «что» — конечно, приличным людям положено иметь любимый напиток, спиртное нужно глушить не все подряд, а согласно устоявшемуся вкусу, вроде «я пью только «Бад» или «скотча нет? тогда ничего не буду». Подумал колюче, с подъебкой, и тут же себя одернул — господи, да все нормальные люди так делают. Придирка на грани идиотизма.  
И после Денис часто чувствовал то же — без всякой причины. Неуверенность, боязнь сделать что-то не так пополам с твердой убежденностью, что с Андреем можно делать что угодно. И желание найти в нем изъян — трещину, зацепку, любую мелочь, чтобы в очередной раз согласиться про себя: ну вот, а еще выделывается.  
Он влип в него не на шутку, а что в нем было примечательного — ничего. Все.  
— Пиво? — Андрей листал меню и хмурился. Пальцы на страницах легко подрагивали. Денис покачал головой.  
— Вискаря, может? Или… водки?  
Денис вдруг представил, что наблюдает сцену со стороны — из-за соседнего столика, из-за стойки, — и это выглядит так, словно Андрей пригласил в «Муравья» девчонку, а сам не очень понимает, как себя с ней вести. Смущается, мнется, боится сказать не то. Прячется в строчках меню. Денис едва не помотал головой, чтобы избавиться от этой иллюзии. Быстро сказал:  
— Вискарь пойдет.  
Андрей отодвинул меню — как будто с облегчением.  
— Я хотел на работу поехать, — сообщил он. — Потом вспомнил, что вообще-то взял выходной. А потом меня накрыло.  
— День не задался с самых похорон, — кивнул Денис.  
Андрей почти рассмеялся, но осекся в последний момент, когда к столику подошла официантка — как будто она могла знать, что речь идет о настоящих похоронах.  
Денис откинулся на спинку, слушая, как Андрей делает заказ, и ему снова стало беспричинно хорошо — как днем по пути на остановку.  
Они стали видеться — часто. Перезванивались, списывались вконтакте, встречались по вечерам, в выходные.  
Свои приятели у Дениса были, но их оказалось легко забыть ради Андрея и того, что он предлагал. Строго говоря, он ничего не предлагал, просто звонил вечером в пятницу — поедешь с нами? Мы на турбазу в Карасево. Денис никогда не отказывался. И никогда не пытался познакомить Андрея с кем-нибудь из своих, считая в глубине души, что плюсов к уровню это не добавит. Среди его друзей не было таких, кто мог бы впечатлить — тем более Андрея. Собственные мысли вызывали отвращение, но Денис научился от них отмахиваться. Тогда это было так же легко, как и все остальное.  
Славик устроил его в свою оконную конторку, состоявшую из одних раздолбаев — они в грош не ставили штатное расписание, приходили и уходили как бог на душу положит. Денис сразу решил, что это отличное место на время учебы. Временное. Свою будущую работу — настоящую, с зарплатой и ответственностью, он представлял себе очень приблизительно, но не сомневался, что она появится.  
Они собирались, ехали в Карасево. Андрей подхватывал их со Славиком после работы, втроем отгоняли машину на стоянку, прыгали в электричку из автобуса. Денис переливал коньяк в колу, Андрей забирал у него бутылку, пальцы рассеянно пробегали по тыльной стороне ладони. Глядя в окно, Денис ругал себя за то, что задерживает дыхание, как тогда, во время телефонного разговора: «Посидишь со мной в «Муравье»? — Посижу». Он ругал себя за то, что чересчур им восхищается, и радовался, что не подает виду.  
На турбазе в Карасево собирались обычно человек двадцать — однокурсники, психи по интересам, приятели со случайных вечеринок — разношерстная компания, вместе пропивающая выходные.  
Славику страшно нравилась Анька — сисястая блондинка, с которой Андрей то ли вместе учился, то ли работал. Помимо сисек у нее были прозрачные серые глаза, пухлый рот, который она мазала малиновым блеском, и идеальные гелевые ногти — полный журнальный набор, стереотипная униформа, которую Андрей всегда безжалостно выстебывал, но было заметно — только для вида. Однажды Денис наблюдал, как Анька отключилась на террасе, перебрав с феном, и Андрей на руках занес ее в дом, осторожно устроил на матрасе, отгоняя снующего рядом Славика. Потом притащил воду, полотенце и кому-то сосредоточенно звонил. После его звонка приехала незнакомая парочка на такси — пацан и девчонка — и увезла Светку. Он ревниво следил, как Андрей болтал с ними возле машины, как тепло прощался, игнорируя Славика, и думал, что много чего о нем не знает. Точнее — не знает ничего. И тут же с привычной легкостью отмахивался от этих мыслей. Не насрать ли? Само собой, насрать.  
Денис интуитивно чувствовал, что их ненавязчивая дружба с Андреем, состоящая из вечерней болтовни, карасевских попоек, посиделок в «Муравье» после работы, существует только за счет этой легкости и ничего другого не выдержит. Он был в этом уверен.

  
Славик Денису никогда не нравился, и было странно, что он оказался единственным, с кем тот более-менее общался все эти годы — после того как имя Андрея исчезло из списка контактов. Из оконной конторы Славик уволился через полгода, как приткнул туда Дениса, и общение свелось до редкой переписки в соцсетях.  
Тот по-прежнему мнил себя рок-звездой, бренчал гитарой на телефонную камеру, хвастался заоблачными достижениями, работой, телками, хотя весь его вид кричал об обратном. Он был типичным толстым неудачником — им и остался.  
Ты потому с ним контачишь, — говорил себе Денис, — что ты сам такой. Неудачник. И неважно, что голову ты моешь каждый день и не таскаешь на себе центнер жира — это, в общем, единственное, чем ты можешь похвастаться.  
Как сложилось у Андрея, Денис не знал и старательно избегал любой информации о нем — перестал посещать семейные праздники, уводил разговор в сторону, стоило матери упомянуть двоюродную родню, фильтровал темы со Славиком. Андрей исчез — Денис сказал себе, что его просто никогда не было, и даже мысленно повторял: не бы-ло.  
Он работал, получил диплом, завел несколько романов, которые очень легко закончились, переехал в квартиру покойной бабушки, делал ремонт, ездил отдыхать. С кем-то встречался, куда-то ходил, выпивал по пятницам с приятелями из конторы.  
Памятная легкость незаметно ушла, перекочевала в разряд глупости, исчезающей с возрастом, и Денис о ней не жалел. Просто вычеркнул, как пройденный этап. Он не считал, что стал умнее, скучнее разве что, но, наверное, это было правильно.  
Он смотрел в зеркало — то же лицо, те же глаза, может, вертикальная складка на переносице стала резче и побледнели ненавистные веснушки, но он себя узнавал. Не любил, но пока еще узнавал.  
Однажды зимой, перебрав в одиночестве с пивом, Денис позвонил Славику. Понимал, что, протрезвев, обязательно об этом пожалеет, но через полчаса Славик уже разувался в прихожей и совал Денису пакет с выпивкой. Он не изменился: в распахнутой куртке, потный, толстый, одышливый, с сотней наполеоновских планов. Уныние.  
Денис привычно хмыкал, а мысленно морщился — вид Славика наглядно иллюстрировал все, что можно назвать словом «пиздец». Он знал, чем его так пугал Славик: в понимании Дениса тот был полным дном, и смотреть на него было все равно что вглядываться в бездну — а вдруг и я тоже? Вдруг я так же выгляжу со стороны?  
Про Андрея Славик коротко сообщил «видимся», и Денис то ли с ужасом, то ли с торжеством понял — это значит, что у Андрея тоже ничего не изменилось. У Андрея, все исходные которого говорили о безоблачном будущем — престижный диплом, родительские связи, популярность, умение избегать неприятностей — не было ничего: ни счастливого брака, ни идеальной карьеры, ни экзотических путешествий, даже пиздоболу Славику не нашлось о чем соврать.  
Все это пронеслось в голове и осело внутри гаденьким злорадством — я так и знал. Я же говорил. А разве говорил он ему о чем-то подобном? Неважно. Вышло именно так.  
Они просидели со Славиком до поздней ночи, Денис в основном слушал и кивал, отмечая, что Славиковы бредни приобрели какую-то обиженную интонацию — неявный пока окрас, отдающий претензией ко всему миру: к вымышленным телкам, неслучившимся фанаткам, капризной музыкальной тусовке. Денис мысленно зачеркнул детали и подписал черными буквами — «отсутствие душевного равновесия». Он видел эту траурную надпись на рыхлом лице Славика, а сам раз за разом возвращался к Андрею. Почему он гнал от себя любые его следы, любые упоминания? Не хотел знать, что у него все хорошо? А теперь что — сочинил себе, что плохо?  
Из отрывочных упоминаний Денис выяснил, что у самого Славика проблемы с родителями — кажется, они никак не хотели понимать, почему в двадцать семь их сын должен оставаться распиздяем, алкашом и неудачником без нормальной работы, без семьи и будущего. Славик устал бороться с непониманием и переехал к бабушке. Но ее терпение, видно, тоже было на исходе.  
Денис слушал, про себя добавляя новые надписи «ужас, пиздец, жесть» и, наконец, размашистое резюме — «ебаный ад». Диагнозы Славику отвлекали от Андрея, хотя Денису самому впору было исчеркать себя мрачными приговорами.  
С той ночи они стали регулярно созваниваться. Денис до последнего не признавал, что у этого общения одна-единственная цель — узнать что-то об Андрее. Временами он напоминал себе развязавшего наркомана и с мазохистским наслаждением развивал эти мысли. Потом говорил, что все эти годы примерно держал себя в руках, не чудил, не шел на поводу у глупого пристрастия — что такого, если просто немного о нем узнать? А следом добавлял — и порадоваться неудачам.

  
  
Пьянки на карасевской турбазе всегда были стремительные, злые, иногда заканчивались драками или мелкими несчастными случаями вроде переломов или вывихов.  
— Завтра шаббат, — оскалившись, объяснял это Славик, — на работу не идти, вот всех и несет.  
Славика самого несло не меньше прочих, он пил все подряд, хапал, хватался за гитару, которую у него отнимали, громко обижался, а потом засыпал, проблевавшись где-нибудь в кустах.  
Андрей называл эти пятницы больными, и когда у него наступал период зож, кривился при одном упоминании турбазы в Карасево. Чаще всего просветления случались после сильных отравлений, мордобоя или проебаных вещей, и длились не очень долго — от пары недель до месяца. Обычно он умел себя контролировать и полного безумия не допускал.  
Однажды, дергаясь возле стола под леди Гагу, Андрей попросил у кого-то нож и, не глядя, протянул навстречу половину дыни. Товарищ воткнул нож прямо в эту дыню, ровно по центру, с душой, так что нож вышел из тыльной стороны ладони. Сначала никто ничего не понял, в том числе сам Андрей — он с полминуты смотрел на деревянную рукоятку, а потом медленно повернул руку, и уставился на кровь, мешавшуюся с дынным соком. Вокруг зашумели, кто-то из девчонок крикнул, кто-то истерически заржал.  
Держа кисть на весу, Андрей медленно взялся за рукоятку. Денис, как и все, не сразу понял, что случилось, но когда пальцы Андрея сжались вокруг ножа, в грудь словно высыпали пакет льда.  
На секунду повисла тишина, а потом Андрей выдернул нож из ладони — резко, одним коротким движением — и бросил на стол. Выражение его лица ничуть не поменялось, те же застывшие губы и расширенные глаза, словно он не чувствовал боли. Он поднял руку и недоверчиво рассматривал текущую по запястью кровь; народ вокруг выдохнул, заговорил, кто-то побежал в машину за аптечкой, а Андрей, как зачарованный, все пялился на свою ладонь. Денис, забывая дышать, смотрел на него. Андрей дважды с силой сомкнул руку в кулак, и только потом лицо исказила гримаса — он охнул, согнулся, прижал кисть к животу.  
— Блядь, больно. — В голосе звучало удивление. И раздельно, тихо добавил: — Сука.  
Потом он полил ладонь перекисью, замотал бумажным полотенцем, и все продолжили пить — и Денис тоже. К Андрею он даже не подошел, только косился время от времени, а Славик еще долго кудахтал вокруг, пока Андрей не послал его подальше.  
Примерно через час Денис заметил, что Андрей сидит, привалившись затылком к стене террасы, и лицо у него неподвижное и бледное. Он сел рядом, подвигал рюмки, помолчал. Безумие шло своим чередом — с речки, с деревянных мостков, доносились вопли, плеск воды и хохот, в доме то ли упали, то ли уронили что-то, Славик пропал из виду.  
— Поехали отсюда, — сказал Денис.  
Андрей согласно кивнул.  
В ночной травме ему зашили руку и наложили повязку — без карты, без документов, без алкогольных и прочих проб — за тысячу с лишним. На такси ушло еще пять сотен. На последние деньги Денис купил в круглосуточной аптеке пачку кетанова.  
Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, Андрей задремал. Денис рассматривал его заострившийся профиль, то и дело отвлекаясь на белую повязку — рука выглядела посторонним, случайным предметом, а не частью Андрея.  
Денис был еще очень пьяный, тело никак не хотело слушаться, а голова — думать. Он назвал таксисту свой адрес и после много раз говорил себе, что просто перепутал спьяну.  
Мать на все выходные уехала к бабушке. Денис уступил Андрею свою кровать, а сам ушел в большую комнату на диван, но почему-то уснуть получилось не сразу — он долго прислушивался к тишине квартиры, выискивал несуществующие звуки, думал, что раньше Андрей никогда у него не ночевал, хотя заходил часто. Несколько раз Денис вставал, пил воду, совал голову под кран — тело оставалось непослушным и чужим, мозг не желал отключаться. Когда снаружи совсем рассвело, а за дальними многоэтажками понеслись маршрутки, он провалился в тяжелый сон.  
Разбудил его звонок мобильника. Денис прятался под одеяло, накрывал голову подушкой, но настырная мелодия не умолкала. Пришлось сесть на диване, продрать глаза.  
Звонила мать — совершенно не по делу. Доброе утро, какие планы, привет от бабушки, приеду завтра. Достань курицу из морозилки, в холодильнике суп и котлеты. Денис тер веки и морщился от бодрого голоса над ухом.  
— Да, мам. Пока, — пробурчал он кое-как и нажал отбой.  
Наверняка она позвонила нарочно, чтобы не дать отоспаться после бессонной ночи, и не скажешь ведь — мам, я почти до утра квасил, потом возил Андрюху в травму, а после еще часа два не мог уснуть.  
Андрей, — тут же подумал он, — Андрей.  
День начался кошмарно, и не было никаких причин ему стать лучше. Андрей сидел на кухне, устроив руку на коленях — так, словно вместо кисти у него был деревянный протез, с которым он еще не научился справляться. Судя по виду, проснулся он ненамного раньше.  
— Хоть бы чайник поставил, — сказал Денис.  
— Ладно, — кивнул тот, и не двинулся с места. Помятый, несобранный, в расстегнутых джинсах — на него даже злиться не получалось.  
Денис сам взялся за чашки, заглянул в холодильник, но тут же закрыл. От вида еды мутило.  
— Пора открывать очередной месячник зож, — сказал он себе под нос. — Я, кажется…  
Денис осекся, потому что Андрей обнял его сзади — руками по талии, на живот. Кисть в повязке больше не выглядела неуклюжим протезом. Он осекся, по-настоящему поперхнувшись воздухом, и только в тот момент понял, что это такое — воздухом, как водой. Андрей прижался к его заднице, неловко скользнул губами вдоль уха, и Денис вдруг подумал, что он выше, крепче и… и обнимает его в пустой кухне перед холодильником. В пустой квартире.  
Дыхание замерло где-то под печенью — Денис не сумел бы вдохнуть, даже очень постаравшись. Андрей провел вдоль голого плеча — щекой, потом подбородком.  
— Стой молча, ладно? — шепот касался затылка, царапал, нет, гладил, и Денис с силой сжал холодную блестящую ручку, которую так и не отпустил. — Не двигайся, а то я запаникую.  
Денис закрыл глаза. Заставил себя дышать.  
— Андрей.  
— Молчи, — он почти умолял. Пальцы здоровой руки прошлись вверх до груди, лопаток коснулась горячая влажная кожа. — Никогда не пробовал с парнями.  
Денис думал, что этому потному объятию, в котором нормального столько же, сколько в расчлененном трупе, самое место где-нибудь на карасевской турбазе, где луна троится в глазах, а ноздри щиплет от фена. Или в темной комнате, например, сразу после посещения травмы, в тревожном, металлическом возбуждении отходняков. Но не здесь, не так — днем, при солнечном свете, на совершенно трезвую голову. Он не думал об этом раньше, не искал подходящих моментов и мест, а теперь, когда Андрей тяжело дышал над ухом и прижимался грудью к голой спине — подумал.  
— Андрей.  
— Пиздец, да? Я творю какой-то пиздец, и теперь ты перестанешь со мной здороваться?  
Денис никогда не слышал, как звучит его голос, когда Андрей возбужден. И растерян, и даже напуган, так что теперь от одних только интонаций подкашивались ноги.  
Он выдохнул, обмяк. Выпустил из пальцев нагревшуюся, скользкую ручку.  
Андрей провел носом по тыльной стороне шеи, прижался бедрами крепче — поясницу царапнула расстегнутая молния. Поцеловал в плечо, в косточку над суставом.  
— Я хочу продолжить, — он прошелся ртом до шеи, лизнул, — черт, да пошли ты меня уже на хер.  
Почему, блядь, не вчера? — думал Денис. — Почему, почему не ночью, когда мы приперлись из больницы? Угробить решил, чтобы наверняка — не отмажешься пьянкой, не свалишь на дурь, никак себе потом не соврешь, не отмоешься. Мразь ты, Андрей.  
А вслух сказал:  
— Пойдем в комнату.  
Андрей выдохнул и погладил его сквозь шорты. То ли усмехнулся, то ли хмыкнул, и пока они добирались до комнаты, сжимал запястье Дениса здоровой рукой.  
После они лежали молча: пять минут, десять, пятнадцать, Денис отмечал про себя невидимые рубежи, пока на коже высыхал пот, а веки тяжелели. Очень хотелось поддаться глухим ударам сердца и уснуть. Ни в чем не разбираться, ничего не делать.  
Андрей лежал на самом краю, но кровать была слишком узкой, чтобы не чувствовать его дыхания.  
Денис слушал, отгородившись подушкой — вот Андрей приподнялся на локте, потянул к себе простыню. Вытер лицо. Сказал — неразборчиво, глухо:  
— Вот это меня повело.  
Денис мог бы сказать «да», но молчал. Прошла очередная минута.  
— Слушай, давай так, — не выдержал Андрей, — нетрудно ведь сделать вид, что ничего не было? Ну, перемкнуло с похмелья, бывает. Да? Зато… ну, зато попробовали.  
От одной интонации этого «попробовали» снова бросало в горячий пот, а лицо заливало стыдным жаром. Попробовали. В общем, ничего выдающегося не произошло, если разобраться, подумаешь — не сам ты себе передернул, а чья-то посторонняя рука, но это был самообман. Тот, на который Андрей не оставил им ни шанса.  
Мысли путались, проносились под веками, вливались в комнатную тишину.  
Да причем здесь Андрей? — думал Денис. — Все Андрей, Андрей, у тебя своей головы, что ли, нет? Ладно, полез он первый, но что тебе мешало самому, если ты знаешь, когда было лучше?  
— Денис? — понизив голос до шепота, позвал Андрей.  
— Меня тоже повело, — сказал Денис, отбрасывая простыню. — Я вроде тоже участвовал.  
Андрей легко ткнул его под ребра.  
— Блин. Хорошо, а то я уже начал волноваться.  
— Делать вид тоже вместе будем?  
— А?  
— Ну, что ничего не было.  
Денис отыскал на полу шорты, нагнулся, чувствуя лопатками взгляд. Андрей ответил не сразу — думал? придумывал? — а потом сказал:  
— Не знаю. Может, паузу? На пару часов, душ там, обед. Перевязка, — он помахал забинтованной ладонью. — А потом решим.  
— Душ? Обед? Оке-ей, согласен.

  
Через две недели Денис сидел на дачной яблоне и наблюдал, как мать с соседкой обходят грядки. В руке он держал телефон.  
Мать повернулась в его сторону, прижала ладонь ко лбу козырьком и помахала рукой. Денис вяло махнул в ответ. На ее лицо падала густая тень. Потом соседка что-то сказала, и они пошли дальше.  
Обычно он не ездил на дачу — терпеть не мог комаров и летний душ, а когда изредка приезжал, даже не приближался к огороду. Сухая, скрипящая на пальцах земля вызывала физическое содрогание.  
Ни с того ни с сего вдруг вспомнился Андреев дед, которого сожгли зимой в печи районного крематория. Лучше так. Лучше, чем лежать под двумя метрами земли и перешептываться с личинками и червями. Несмотря на летнее утро, спину окатил холод.  
Мать проводила соседку до калитки и направилась к яблоне, петляя между кустами малины. В руке завибрировал телефон. Денис глянул на экран и сбросил вызов. Андрей.  
С той ночи у Дениса в квартире они не ездили в Карасево. Денис не спрашивал, Андрей не предлагал, Славик не сообщал новостей и не передавал приветы от общих знакомых.  
Тогда, в выходные, они больше не возвращались к теме «забудем и не вспомним», зато после душа снова повалились на развороченную Денисову постель — от возбуждения горело лицо, Андрей прижимался к нему сзади, а потом перекатил на спину и поцеловал. Поцеловал, замер над ним, ожидая реакции, давая возможность отстраниться, оттолкнуть. Денис притянул его обратно за шею. Не оттолкнул. Поздно было изображать возможность выбора, и Андреевы реверансы только раздражали.  
Пока Андрей водил его ладонью по своему члену, Денис смотрел на лицо: мутные глаза, сухие покрасневшие губы, продольная складка над левой бровью…  
Мать задержалась возле грядки с перцем, пошла дальше.  
Если бы она узнала? — думал Денис. — Если бы увидела своими глазами, что они устроили в его комнате, на его, Денисовой, постели в позапрошлые выходные? Суп и котлеты в холодильнике? Андрей хороший парень, я рада, что вы нашли общий язык? Мама, он поранил руку на пьянке, точнее, проткнул ножом, потому что мы убились, как свиньи. Он мой троюродный брат, а его отец тебе какой? Двоюродный, получается? Мама, мальчики целуются? Мама? Мама?..  
— Эй, спускайся, — позвала мать, — я сейчас уеду, бабушка звонила, просила ее забрать. Вернемся с ней завтра вместе. Поедешь со мной или здесь останешься?  
Солнце пробивалось сквозь шуршащую от ветра листву, бликами пробегало по лицу матери. Она смотрел на него снизу вверх, запрокинув голову, прижимая ладонь ко лбу.  
— Сидишь там, как семилетний. Детство вспомнил? Спускайся.  
Он действительно точно так же сидел на этой яблоне лет в семь. Постоянно на ней прятался.  
— Сейчас, — кивнул Денис. — Сейчас. Я останусь, не поеду с тобой.  
— Ну смотри. — Она развернулась и пошла к дому.  
Снова зазвонил телефон. На этот раз Денис ответил.  
— Я на даче. Приезжай, матери не будет до завтра.

 

**Ожог**

  
_Денис видел его глаза всего секунду — белок, радужка, неподвижные веки, выгоревшие на солнце ресницы — но ему казалось, что он различает отпечаток себя на сетчатке: поднятая рука, предплечье над лицом, прилипшую к боку травинку, кожу, в которую впиталась речная вода. Он смотрел на себя его глазами, и после, отвернувшись, снова закрыв лицо, не мог избавиться от этого пронзительно-солнечного кадра — он лежит на полотенце, а Андрей смотрит на него.  
Прошла пара секунд, но игра уже началась, механизм был запущен, и все самое интересное теперь происходило у Дениса в голове — жар подогревался солнцем, наделял картинки осязаемой тяжестью.  
Невыносимо хотелось себя потрогать — рукой вниз, от груди к животу, повторяя воображаемые прикосновения Андрея — и там, ниже, догнать его ладонь, накрыть своей, вздохнуть, застонать, лежать неподвижно и так же неподвижно кончить, испачкав его кулак. Потом бездумно размазать липкую влагу по тыльной стороне ладони, обнять за шею мокрой рукой и целоваться, лежа рядом на полотенце.  
— Не спи, — сказал Андрей. — Там кто-то в лодке опрокинулся. Слышишь, орут?  
— Дурная примета?  
— Хуже не бывает.  
Солнце продолжало жечь веки. Денис потер глаза и принялся нашаривать футболку._

  
После того как Славик заявился на одинокую Денисову пьянку и сказал про Андрея «видимся», они снова начали общаться. Конечно, сравнивать это с прежней, какой-никакой, а дружбой, было нельзя. Созванивались редко, в основном списывались вконтакте, встретились пару раз. Денис сразу дал понять, что формат этих встреч отличается от того, что было раньше. Никаких свинячьих загулов, никаких марафонов, максимум пиво — и по домам.  
К тому же окружение Славика явно изменилось — не было больше мажорствующих деток с карасевской турбазы, зато появились мутные личности, предпочитавшие пиву всякий нелегальный мусор, на который получалось наскрести денег. Не полное дно, но уже очень близко.  
Про Андрея Денис напрямую не спрашивал. Терпеливо слушал Славикову бодягу про родителей — в его исполнении выходило, что те ему не доверяют, гонят на постоянную работу, требуют, чтобы перестал употреблять и пить. Денис молча кивал, только один раз искренне оживился — так, что почти подпрыгнул на стуле.  
— А что, — сказал Славик, — вот бы вместе как-нибудь собраться. Вызвонить Длинного, еще кого-нибудь. О! Блонде позвонить! Точно. Узнать, как у нее дела.  
Блондой Славик называл Аньку, которую Андрей когда-то откачивал после фена, а Длинным — самого Андрея. В ответ на это простое предложение, не предложение даже, а так, случайный треп, внутри у Дениса шарахнул взрыв, но вслух он сказал:  
— Угу, как-нибудь попробуем.  
На самом деле к встрече с Андреем он был не готов. Одно дело слушать про него, выуживать намеки, узнавать что-то из третьих рук, а увидеть… Сравнить новое лицо с прежним, следить, как он отворачивается и тоже делает вид, что ничего не происходит. Нет. Может, когда-нибудь Денис и собрался бы с силами, но не теперь.  
Однажды Славик позвонил и в своей обычной манере погнал чушь — Денис не сразу понял. Переспросил. Оказалось, что от бабушки Славик съехал в гараж и всерьез собрался там жить.  
Денис не стал уточнять, почему не снять хотя бы комнату в общежитии — чтобы сделать это, нужно было найти работу. Славиковы возражения в сотне разных вариаций задолбали до изжоги. Он сумел бы устроиться в место не хуже оконной конторы — Славик пока не опустился, возраст и образование это позволяли, мог бы перебиваться фрилансом, если уж совсем ломало ходить в офис — заниматься мелким программированием, делать сайты. Мог. Но это были его проблемы.  
— В гараж? — переспросил Денис. Все-таки гараж в голове укладывался слабо. Это больше напоминало какой-то розыгрыш.  
— Да. У нас тут есть охуенный гараж — электричество, печка, тепло. Приезжай давай, сам посмотришь.  
В голосе Славика звучал настоящий энтузиазм, но это ничего не значило. Энтузиазм у него звучал всегда.  
Отделавшись неопределенным «угу», Денис подумал, что в гараже его ноги точно не будет, но через неделю сам позвонил.  
— Как к тебе добраться? Я на машине.  
— Какая машина, друг, бросай ее нахер, так приходи! У меня водка есть, пиваса возьмем. Только, слушай, купи кофе, ладно? А то у меня нет. И сигарет захвати.  
Машину Денис не бросил и, как оказалось, совсем не зря. Гараж находился в бывшем кооперативе возле окружной — добраться туда своим ходом тянуло на подвиг.  
Славик театральным жестом откинул одеяло, которым утеплил дверь, посторонился, пропуская Дениса. Не хватало только «Добро пожаловать!» тоном придурочного конферансье.  
Внутри гараж оказался самым обычным гаражом — хлам в углах, скопившийся за годы, сломанная мебель, которую пожалели выбросить, лампочка Ильича под потолком. Голые бетонные стены, бетонный пол. Где-то в глубине — то ли в электрощитке, то ли в невидимых трубах — скапливался тихий рассеянный гул, действующий на нервы. По центру стоял пластиковый стол из уличной забегаловки.  
Помимо хлама Денис заметил вполне живые Славиковы вещи — пакеты с одеждой, системный блок, какую-то обувь, перемотанное скотчем одеяло. Сумку со сваленной впопыхах посудой. Это действительно походило на ад — будто Славика схватил кто-то огромной неразборчивой рукой и швырнул в самую настоящую преисподнюю. Вроде: дошутился ты, пацан, доигрался в люмпена, вот, получай, только теперь все по-настоящему.  
Денис застыл возле пластикового стола, не зная, что сказать.  
Это было слишком даже для Славика — тем более для Славика.  
Интересно, — подумал Денис, — он здесь так же будет рассказывать про телок и клубы?  
— Ну? — Славик потер руки, энергично прошелся из угла в угол. — Как тебе?  
Денис кивнул. Даже на подобие одобрения его не хватило. Славик этого, как всегда, не замечал. Расчистил от хлама ближайший стул, смахнул со стола мусор.  
— Садись давай. Это я еще уборку не сделал, на днях уберусь, тогда шикарно будет.  
— А… а вода? — поморщился Денис. — Параша? Как ты будешь здесь вообще?  
Подумал: это просто выебон. Покрутится тут пару дней, помирится со своими и вернется.  
— Есть общая колонка, там, на другом конце, — Славик махнул в сторону двери. — Набираешь в ведро, приносишь. Питьевую можно покупать. А параша, ну, бля, тут же кругом параша, за каждым углом.  
— Да, — выдавил Денис, опускаясь на стул. — По ходу, так и есть.  
Пить один Славик не стал, а, может, ничего у него и не было, врал по телефону. Он заварил привезенный Денисом кофе, выкопав из завала старый электрический чайник.  
Разговора не получалось, точнее, говорил один Славик — и с каждым словом его тон становился напористей, злее. Рассказывал про товарища, который кинул его с деньгами, вроде, обещал за какую-то работу и не заплатил, говорил, что устроился диджеить в «Ветору». В последнее не верилось. «Ветора» была тем еще отстойником, но даже туда не взяли бы клоуна, который сейчас больше смахивал на бомжа.  
Через сорок минут Денис не выдержал, поднялся.  
— Мне еще к матери заехать нужно, — соврал он.  
Лицо Славика растерянно обвисло.  
— Уже? А я думал мы нормально посидим. Хоть и без пива — поболтали бы, ну…  
Денис покачал головой.  
— Блядь, как всегда, — махнул рукой Славик. В голосе слышались визгливые, старушечьи ноты.  
Чем-то уебошился, — подумал Денис, а вслух сказал:  
— Ладно тебе. Мне на работу завтра.  
— Да всем вам, блядь, на работу. И всегда надо было на работу — к маме, к брату, к Васе, к хую — куда угодно. Думаешь, я полный дебил? Ничего не понимаю? Хоть бы одна сука честно сказала, что я на хер вам всем не нужен. Так, приходящий петрушка. А когда совсем надоест, можно на хуй послать.  
Денис застегнул куртку.  
— Успокойся, друг, спать ложись.  
Славик снова махнул рукой и отвернулся.  
— Пока, — сказал Денис. — Созвонимся.

  
  
Как-то они с Андреем сидели в ночном дворе недалеко от дома. Оба были неразговорчивые, сонные, «месячник зож» длился уже пятую неделю, и обоих это устраивало. Андрей сообщил, что если продержится полных два месяца, то бросит курить. Денис сказал, чтобы он не пробил себе лоб.  
На скамейке между ними стояла бутылка колы, Денис крутил в руке пивную банку, Андрей не пил — был за рулем. Машину бросили в паре кварталов возле подъезда.  
Разговор не получался, хотелось только молча сидеть друг напротив друга и думать что придется.  
Денис смотрел на ноги Андрея, оседлавшего скамейку, и размышлял — откуда это в нем вообще взялось, из какого внутреннего отстойника выползло? У него не было детских травм с уклоном в гомосексуальность, не было никаких стыдных извращенных эпизодов, на которых циклишься, его не тянуло к парням, он не пялился на задницы в школьной раздевалке. Просто не думал об этом. У него случались подружки, и был нормальный секс, во всяком случае, ему казалось, что все более чем нормально. Как у всех. Гомосня, да еще и с оттенком инцеста — это было не про него. Впрочем, последнее Дениса не слишком парило: настоящим братом он Андрея не считал никогда.  
Все это можно было мусолить до головной боли, до привкуса крови во рту, и все равно не додуматься ни до чего толкового.  
Денис подозревал, что его влечение имеет мало общего с тягой к экстремальной ебле — оболочка, форма, заполненная чем-то другим. Выразить, реализовать это другое проще всего было через трах — и они трахались.  
Вжимаясь лицом в пахнущую Андреем подушку, уплывая под прикосновениями, трогая его, впитывая голос, выражение лица, он думал, что Андрей мог бы находиться в тысяче разных мест, а был в одной постели с ним. Вдвоем.  
О чем думал Андрей, чем себе объяснял это искривление, Денис не знал. Андрей никогда не говорил правды — чаще всего отшучивался. Денис особенно не настаивал. Запросто болтать вслух на всякие интимные темы он не умел.  
Попробовать с парнями? Отлично, дальше что? Ничего — надоест, само отвалится. Это была любимая стратегия Андрея, он терпеть не мог прямых поступков и решений в лоб, ждал, когда проблема рассосется сама.  
Отсюда напрашивался другой вопрос — считает ли он это проблемой? А чем тогда? Что вообще происходит?  
Опять ничего. Ничего: такая странная короткая сказка.  
Они оба не говорили правды — зачем, если никто не хочет ее знать. И Денис ему не верил. Не ве-рил.  
Спросить, что ли, — думал он, но формулировок не было, не было даже примерной заготовки, как спрашивать и что.  
В этот момент из темноты выступила бесформенная тень и двинулась к скамейке. Тень покачивалась, петляла, неловко взмахивала рукой. Только когда тень зацепила рассеянный фонарный круг, Денис понял, что это Славик.  
Андрей приподнял брови. Оба молча следили за пьяными пируэтами. Пару часов назад Славик тихо исчез из забегаловки, где они сидели — народу собралось прилично, никто не заметил, когда он ушел. За это время Славик успел где-то нализаться.  
Он приблизился к скамейке, встал, расставив ноги и уперев руки в бока.  
— Ты где был, друг? — спросил Андрей.  
Денис смотрел на его лоснящееся лицо и прикидывал, что в забегаловке появлялась Анька — не одна, со своей носатой подружкой, и, кажется, именно присутствие Аньки лишило Славика равновесия.  
Он ничего не ответил Андрею, пьяно переступил с ноги на ногу и достал из кармана полную чекушку. Так же молча свинтил крышку и начал пить прямо из горла — по подбородку текли капли, сбегали на шею. Славик ничего не замечал. Пару раз он замирал, чтобы коротко продышаться, а потом снова запрокидывал голову и лил в себя водку.  
Андрей с Денисом молча переглянулись. Андрей перебросил ноги на другую сторону, чтобы спастись, если Славик вдруг начнет блевать.  
Тот швырнул пустую чекушку в кусты, выдохнул, размазал пот по лицу пятерней. Потом схватил со скамейки колу и стал вливать в себя следом за водкой. Денис присвистнул. Казалось, внутри у Славика что-то горело — полыхало — и это что-то он изо всех сил старался потушить.  
Он глотал колу, пока пластиковые бока бутылки не сошлись с треском, тогда он снова задышал, как псина на солнцепеке, и бросил бутылку вслед за чекушкой.  
Денис хорошо представлял, что в таких случаях принято делать — усадить страдающего товарища рядом, дать сигарету и ближайшие три часа слушать пьяные жалобы на жизнь-говно. Он глянул на Андрея — тот понимал ничуть не хуже и так же, как Денис, совсем не хотел этого делать. Тратить время на пьяного идиота, которого никто не воспринимал всерьез — беспроигрышный способ запороть остаток ночи.  
Оба молчали, не двигались, не предлагали Славику сесть. Оба очень хотели, чтобы он просто ушел.  
Тот тяжело дышал и покачивался перед скамейкой, роняя с волос капли пота. Потом посмотрел на них мутными глазами — на Дениса, на Андрея, хотел что-то сказать, но не стал. Замахал руками, пробормотал под нос что-то матерное и, развернувшись, поплелся в темноту.  
После его ухода оба молчали минуты три. Потом Андрей потер предплечья, словно замерз, достал из кармана сигареты. Прикасаться к Славковым несчастьям было неприятно, и все — кто осознанно, кто интуитивно — старались этого избегать.  
Дебила кусок, — подумал в сердцах Денис. — Идиот недоделанный.  
А вслух вдруг сказал:  
— Андрюх. Ты, помнишь, тогда говорил, что никогда… ну, с парнями. — Последние слова пролились на язык раздавленной гусеницей. — А зачем начал тогда?  
Андрей посмотрел на него, потом заговорил, подбирая слова — будто складывал домик из спичек:  
— Никогда и не тянуло, веришь. Но, скажем, эта возможность не вызывала у меня отторжения. Хотя, знаешь, с кем-то другим я бы не решился. И не… — Он осекся, замолчал. Из дворовой темноты снова выплыла туша Славика. Спотыкаясь, тот пересек фонарную границу, прошел совсем близко от скамейки, но на них даже не посмотрел — и исчез за кустами, куда недавно отправил чекушку.  
Во ты, блядь, уебище, — мысленно выругался Денис. — Чтоб тебе, сука, сгореть.  
Андрей не закончил, а Денис больше не спрашивал.  
Из кустов донесся треск веток и звуки надсадного, мучительного блева.

  
Зож исчерпал себя на исходе лета, и они снова зачастили на турбазу в Карасево.  
— Зимой так не побухаешь, — объяснял это Андрей. Денис был с ним согласен.  
Однажды в августе, когда они вернулись домой после больной пятницы, обессиленные и помятые, Андрей прижал Дениса к стене прихожей.  
— Хочу тебя трахнуть. — И было ясно, что он имеет в виду не ту безобидную возню, которой они обходились до этого. В общем, безобидной она выглядела только теперь — на фоне того, что предлагал Андрей. — До смерти хочу.  
— Давай, — легко согласился Денис. Он бы согласился и раньше, даже в самый первый раз бы согласился, но ни за что не предложил бы сам. Глупо. Теперь ему казалось странным, что они никогда не заходили дальше — тем более что Андрей сразу отрезал иллюзию отступления.  
Поцеловались. Андрей сжал Денисову задницу сквозь джинсы.  
— Не боишься?  
Тот мотнул головой.  
— Ну… так. Слегка. — Потом не выдержал, прыснул. Оба были еще основательно удолбаны. — Блядь, боюсь. Боюсь.  
— Я буду нежным, зая, — подражая интонациям Артура Пирожкова, прошептал Андрей.  
Денис засмеялся, хотя шутка вышла так себе.  
— Заткнись.  
Позже Денис стоял на коленях, стиснув пальцы на спинке кровати. Спинка была деревянная, низкая, острый край впивался в пальцы, но этот дискомфорт перекрывала тянущая боль сзади, которая не слабела, только становилась сильнее с каждой секундой. Мокрые после ванной волосы липли ко лбу, к глазам, на подушку в унисон с толчками падали капли. Андрей двигался, сжимая ладонями его бедра — Денис краем сознания чувствовал, что он хочет быть осторожным, старается не спешить, «быть нежным, зая», но получалось не очень. Или Денис никак не мог расслабиться, принять происходящее как секс — возбуждающий акт, от которого получаешь удовольствие. Он терпел, сжав губы, а Андрей то и дело наклонялся к его затылку, дышал, целовал напряженную шею — замирал и спрашивал:  
— Больно? Денис?  
Денис вздрагивал от боли и хотел, чтобы все поскорее кончилось, но отступать уже было поздно и глупо — оставалось только довести до конца. Подождать. Потерпеть. Не было даже намека на возбуждение. На вопросы Андрея он коротко мотал головой и крепче сжимал руки на деревянной спинке.  
Андрей действительно не спешил, делал все правильно — давал привыкнуть, ласкал пальцами, гладил, и поначалу у Дениса очень даже встал, но когда дошло до дела, показалось, что ему в задницу суют скалку для теста. Расслабиться не получалось, боль не уходила, наоборот. Андрей со своими остановками и вопросами, которые отодвигали конец мучений, только злил. Если бы Денис знал, во что это выльется, не согласился бы ни за что.  
Андрей в очередной раз замер, прижался грудью к его спине, горячо выдохнул в шею. Денис уже готов был послать все на хер, вывернуться, спихнуть его с себя, и будь что будет. Просто признать, что опыт не удался. Андрей опередил: вышел из него — задница на это отозвалась очередным взрывом боли — осторожно отстранился. Денис чувствовал, что руки уже не держат, спину простреливало от напряжения, колени онемели. Андрей потряс его за плечо.  
— Эй.  
Сосредоточившись на том, чтобы унять боль, Денис не чувствовал прикосновений. Андрей перевернул его на спину. Пот тут же впитался в простыню, подушка под затылком показалась упоительно прохладной. Денис облизал пересохшие губы, отвел волосы с лица, посмотрел.  
Андрей устроился между его разведенных ног, и на секунду Денису показалось, что сейчас все начнется заново, только теперь на спине, но тот стянул презерватив, отправил его куда-то на пол и с нажимом провел рукой вдоль члена. У него стоял — ровно, крепко, почти прижимаясь к животу, и вместе с движением ладони дыхание снова стало сбиваться.  
Сначала Андрей смотрел Денису в лицо, даже не моргал, так что было не по себе, а потом опустил взгляд вниз: грудь — ребра — живот — лобок, и с тяжелым выдохом кончил. Капли легли ровно туда, куда Андрей смотрел, Денис их почувствовал — в промежности, на внутренней стороне бедра, возле пупка и немного выше. Не прекращая движений ладонью, Андрей ошеломленно уставился на Дениса, он никак не мог отдышаться, выдохи больше напоминали стоны, лицо напряглось, застыло в изумленной гримасе. Через долгой полминуты он сглотнул, убрал руку с обмякшего члена, проморгался.  
Молча перевернул Дениса на бок — лицом к себе, и устроился рядом.  
Сейчас, — подумал Денис, — сейчас он что-нибудь скажет об этом, — но позволил себя обнять. Сам обхватил Андрея за шею, прикрыл глаза.  
Они впервые так откровенно обнимались после — через минуту Андрей уткнулся носом ему в щеку и очень тихо сказал:  
— Извини.  
Денис погладил его по затылку, шевельнулся, переплетая их ноги. Вдруг нахлынула такая нежность к Андрею, какой он никогда не испытывал — ни до, ни после. Невыносимая, болезненная, больная. Не открывая глаз, Денис нашел его губы — сухие, обветренные — поцеловал, прижался крепче.  
Андрей был здесь, с ним, и нигде больше, — а мог ведь находиться в тысяче разных мест.  
Снова поцеловались. Андрей рассеянно погладил его по спине, задержал руку на пояснице, потом скользнул ниже, между ягодиц. Денис невольно напрягся, мышцы ответили болью. Андрей поцеловал его в шею, в плечо. Погладил еще, легко касаясь пальцами, потом осторожно надавил. Денис слишком поспешно втянул воздух, дернулся, но Андрей только теснее обнял его и не дал отстраниться. Закинул ногу Дениса себе на бедро, свободной рукой нашел член. Постепенно боль стала мешаться с чем-то теплым, густым, под ложечкой сделалось совсем горячо. Денис откинулся затылком на подушку, непроизвольно сжал предплечье Андрея. Прикусил губу, дернулся, насаживаясь на его пальцы, и тут же кончил — ярче, чем обычно. Под веками побелело, от короткого спазма в висках заложило уши — и в последний момент Денис вспомнил, какое лицо было у Андрея, когда тот кончал, сидя между его раскинутых ног.  
Не осталось ни боли, ни неловкости, ни единой мысли в голове, только ошеломленное лицо перед глазами: приоткрытый рот, сдвинутые брови, застывший взгляд. В тот момент это все принадлежало только ему, Денису.

  
  
Несмотря на коряво закончившуюся встречу, Денис не сомневался, что Славик снова позвонит. Потому что чувствовал — затея с гаражом всего лишь жест. Возможно, Славик сам не до конца отдавал себе в этом отчета, возможно, в его реальности жесты так сплетались с искренними поступками, что он не улавливал разницы, но Денис физически ощущал, как жадно он ждет отдачи — реакции, уговоров, долгих увещевательных бесед или наоборот восторгов — и намеренно молчал.  
Это было некрасиво, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, отчасти даже наслаждался своим бездушием.  
С друзьями нужно быть честным, — вяло напоминал он себе. И так же вяло морщился от этих мыслей: какая хуйня.  
Славик позвонил через три недели, в пятницу.  
— Заедешь, может? Посмотришь, как я прибрался.  
Денис едва не послал его нахер — машинально. Он как раз прикидывал, сможет ли закрыть крупный заказ до конца месяца, чтобы процент попал в мартовскую зарплату. К счастью, Славик продолжал что-то рассказывать и не оставил паузы для ответа. Пока он трещал в трубку, Денис увидел, что на календаре двадцать восьмое, значит, точно не успеть. Три дня до апреля, к тому же пятница, какие могут быть срочные заказы.  
Он закрыл ноутбук, потер лоб. Вклинил в поток уговоров что-то нейтральное — ни да, ни нет. Славик продолжал говорить, словно боялся, что Денис повесит трубку. Денис молчал, и Славику все-таки пришлось перевести дух.  
— Так что, приедешь?  
— Не знаю пока. Может, позже.  
— «Позже» рифмуется с «пох же».  
— Не пытайся пробудить во мне совесть. Тебя каждый раз нужно убеждать, что нет, не пох, нет, не насрать, у меня снижается восприимчивость.  
Славик вздохнул в трубку.  
— Ладно. Все вы сволочи и уроды. Набери тогда, если решишь.  
— Угу. Давай.  
После такого разговора желание видеть Славика пропало совсем.  
Пятница, — думал Денис, взбалтывая в чашке остатки чая. За перегородкой предвкушали пятничные удовольствия девчонки из бухгалтерии. — Жирный наркоман в гараже, пиво и глава вебкомикса — вот что у меня есть в пятницу.  
Выбравшись из офиса, он первым делом съел пиццу в ближайшей забегаловке и залил ее литром пива, чтобы уж наверняка не сорваться к Славику — пицца отрезала шансы на подъем, а пиво лишало машины.  
Когда Денис клевал носом в такси, снова ожил мобильник.  
— Ну что, — сразу начал Славик. — Готов? Приедешь?  
— Нет, — с наслаждением сообщил Денис. — Я без машины, мы тут месяц с пивом закрывали.  
— Во ты сука. Только знаешь что, кажется, тебе все равно придется.  
— Слушай, я заебся, как…  
— Погоди. Ко мне сейчас Длинный едет, я его наберу, чтобы он тебя по пути подхватил. Ты где?  
Денис прикусил губу — пиво и пицца в желудке поменялись местами, пришлось вжаться затылком в подголовник и зажмуриться. Нет, — твердил он про себя, сам не понимая, кому именно возражает. И возражает ли. — Нет-нет-нет-нет.  
— Э! Ты там заснул? Алё, вася!  
— Н-нет, — сипло выдавил Денис.  
— Короче, где тебя забрать? Ой, ну на хер, дам ему твой номер, сами договоритесь, без передаста. И чтоб не вздумал соскочить.  
Денис сглотнул, уговаривая желудок успокоиться. Невнятно бормоча, Славик отключился.  
Денис медленно поднял телефон к глазам. Он мог просто не брать трубку. Вырубить. Мог сказать… сказать…  
Мобильник взорвался новой трелью, и на этот раз номер был незнакомый.

  
  
В сентябре они неделю кувыркались у Андрея — родители уехали отдыхать, квартира была свободна, и Денис у него почти поселился. Они никуда не ходили, мало разговаривали, мало спали — в основном трахались.  
К пятнице мать намекнула, что неплохо бы все-таки отметиться дома. Ссориться с ней не хотелось, и Денис поехал к себе. После ужина он даже задержался в гостиной, чтобы поболтать — чувствовал себя виноватым за недельный загул.  
— Ничего, скоро отбегаетесь, — включив телевизор, сказала мать.  
— А? — Денис безуспешно старался ссыпать обратно в упаковку разлетевшиеся по дивану чипсы — неудачно открыл пакет. Он даже не понял, о чем она говорит, но под ложечкой вдруг противно засосало, словно над домом слишком низко пронесся самолет.  
— Как ты ешь эту гадость? — мать начала ему помогать, после машинально облизала крошки с пальцев. — Фу.  
— Зачем тогда в рот тянешь. Так кто куда бегает? Ты о чем?  
— Да про Андрея же, он тебя, наверное, уже пригласил? Или вообще в свидетели позвал?  
— Что? — Денис продолжал водить рукой по абсолютно чистому дивану. — Не понял.  
Он с удивлением отмечал, как уши наливаются низким гулом, а холод из солнечного сплетения наполняет желудок, ползет глубже, выше, подбирается к позвоночнику, скапливается в горле. Пальцы старательно бороздили диванную обивку.  
— Разве он тебе не сказал? Он вроде жениться собирается.  
Денис осторожно прикусил верхнюю губу, потрогал языком щеку изнутри, чтобы убедиться — мышцы ему подчиняются. Ползущий холод напоминал местную анестезию, только раз в десять сильнее. Он где-то читал, что некоторые виды ящериц в моменты опасности замирают — почти впадают в кому. Или не ящерицы?..  
Все вопросы, которые он мог задать, звучали плохо: на ком? почему? что ты несешь?  
Мать отобрала у него чипсы, включила телевизор.  
— Мне Наташа намекнула.  
Наташа, Наташа, — бестолково повторял про себя Денис, — Наташа?  
Не сразу дошло, что речь о матери Андрея.  
Наташа?..  
— Встретились с ней на днях в «Колибри», случайно. Поболтали. Говорит, какая-то очень хорошая девочка у него, приводил знакомиться. А ты что, не в курсе совсем? Вы же все лето не расставались.  
Денис моргнул. Еще раз. Заставил себя сунуть руку в пакет с чипсами, отправил в рот сразу несколько штук, не чувствуя вкуса. Медленно произнес:  
— Нет, говорил, конечно. — Это, действительно, напоминало попытку вести беседу после зубной анестезии. Лицо одеревенело, губы не двигались, язык примерз к небу. — Говорил. Только я не думал, что там все, э-э, так серьезно. Спрошу потом.  
— Ой, только ты Наташу не выдавай. Вдруг он не хотел чтобы она рассказывала.  
Левая щека дрогнула — резко, невпопад, словно в нервном тике.  
— Так и скажу, что твоя Наташа его вломила. Ходит по городу, сплетничает в торговых центрах.  
— Дурак, — мать толкнула его локтем, несколько чипсов из разодранного пакета снова упали на диван. Денис их подобрал.  
— Я спать.  
— Так рано? Ну, спокойной ночи.  
В ванной он долго стоял перед зеркалом — хлопал себя по щекам, трогал губы, щипал за подбородок. Умывался то холодной, то горячей водой.  
Думал: нет у него никакой девочки. Знакомиться… Какой, нахер, знакомиться, если они в самом деле почти не расставались, когда? С другой стороны, они вместе не жили, Денис не знал, как Андрей проводит свободные вечера, с кем встречается, куда ходит. Он и не интересовался, зачем? Даже если бы Андрей цеплял баб пачками, разве было у Дениса право как-то это контролировать? И — что важнее — разве ему этого хотелось?  
Он с такой силой завернул кран, что резьба угрожающе скрипнула. Снова сжал щеки, прикусил нижнюю губу. Бледное отражение в зеркале послушно кривлялось вслед за ним. Кожа под пальцами была холодной, как резиновая маска.  
Прикрыв за собой дверь в спальню, Денис медленно подошел к кровати. Встал на четвереньки, сжал руками деревянное изголовье, зачем-то оглянулся через плечо, потом опустил голову, закрыл глаза. Постояв так с полминуты, сказал вслух:  
— Блядь.  
Острый край впивался в ладони, напряженные плечи почти свело судорогой — как тогда. Он отпустил изголовье и перекатился на спину.  
— Пиздец какой-то.  
Его личные инструкции на случай внезапного пиздеца не предусматривали таких ситуаций — он их просто не предполагал.  
Девочка.  
Он знал наперечет всех Андреевых девочек, и ни с одной у него не было отношений. Видел иногда, как во время больных пятниц тот зажимал кого-нибудь, дурачился, хватал на руки, лез целоваться — ничего серьезного. Обычное дело для ночей на турбазе. Он не мог никого привести к себе домой, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Жениться? Хорошая девочка? Денис бы поморщился, но не получалось — лицо оставалось мертвым, как кусок сырого теста.  
Вытянувшись под одеялом, он думал — а ведь без разницы, есть девочка или нет. Нет — значит, когда-нибудь появится.  
Андрей окончил гимназию с углубленным изучением английского, у него был диплом главного городского вуза, он работал в крупной конторе федерального уровня, и наверняка его планы на жизнь выходили за рамки их гнилой дыры. Такова реальность, нормальная человеческая жизнь, и «хорошая девочка» в эту реальность вписывалась, а он, Денис, не вписывался. Только и всего.  
Дело было не в ревности, не в том, насколько они нужны друг другу, не в прочности того, что между ними происходило, не в родственных связях и не в возне на пропитанной потом койке. Дело было в том, что их короткая наркотическая сказка не имела ничего общего с реальностью, из которой состоит жизнь. И не только Андреева — разве он сам готов был променять свое будущее на затянувшуюся грязную шалость вроде секса по скайпу? Многие занимаются сексом по скайпу, но никто не откажется от реальной жизни в пользу вебкамеры. Это был их с Андреем секрет — липкий, непристойный, одуряюще сладкий и целиком противоестественный. Такое не предъявишь родителям, не снимешь на память для внуков, не покажешь гордо друзьям, не приведешь на новогодний корпоратив. Прячься, беги и сгорай со стыда.  
В окно просачивался гнойно-желтый свет фонаря. Денис отвернулся к стене.  
Так и должно кончиться, — думал Денис, засыпая. Он не чувствовал ни тревоги, ни потери, ни боли, может, потому что не осознал пока все до конца, одно не давало покоя — слишком быстро. Слишком быстро.

  
  
Андрей сидел на спинке парковой скамьи, широко расставив ноги и щурясь на залитый солнцем тротуар. Денис стоял перед ним, изо всех сил стараясь приглушить требовательность во взгляде.  
Он проснулся рано, был бодрый, злой, глаза сухо горели, словно веки натерли песком, вялая, резиновая скованность прошла.  
Парковая листва еще не начала блекнуть, солнце сияло по-летнему, прохожих было мало — утро, суббота.  
Андрей позвонил первым — Денис догадывался, что он схватился за телефон, едва встав с постели, и сердце от этого сжималось: и горько, и сладко, и страшно, и мучительно хорошо. Он честно собирался делать вид, что ничего не случилось — просто игнорировать сплетню, как сделал бы это любой нормальный человек. Почему бы извращенцам не делать вид, что они нормальные.  
Мама, он позвонил мне сразу, как проснулся, сказал — суббота, давай пойдем куда-нибудь, а хочешь, можно сразу ко мне. И я согласился, еще бы — давай, говорю, но сначала зарулим куда-нибудь поесть, а потом к тебе. Мам, как ты думаешь, человек, собравшийся жениться, стал бы так проводить субботу? Позвал бы трахаться троюродного брата? Мама? Мама?..  
Андрей скользнул взглядом по его лицу — с тем же прищуром, с каким рассматривал улицу. Что-то его, видно, насторожило, так что он потер веки и посмотрел снова — прямо. Денис не мог понять выражения, с которым он его разглядывает, — то ли интерес, то ли насмешка.  
За спиной Андрея, за парковыми липами, маячила дурацкая красная вывеска: «Галерея мяса». Витрина была затянута огромным изображением окорока в окружении вырезки, колбас и бифштексов.  
— Какой-то ты с утра уже странный, — сказал Андрей, продолжая его рассматривать.  
— Какой?  
— Как будто нюхнул. Нет? Не прикладывался?  
— Берегу ноздри.  
— Ясно.  
Денис постарался подпустить в голос безмятежности. На секунду пожалел о вчерашнем резиновом ступоре — что-то ведь он заметил в его лице, что-то почувствовал.  
— «Галерея мяса», — буркнул он невпопад.  
— Чего?  
— Жрать пошли.  
А сам вдруг подумал тоскливо: блядь, как же я без него? Просто раз — и конец. Как?  
Андрей давал каркас его вечной беспокойной злости, вселял уверенность, словно говорил — ты все делаешь правильно, Денис. А если даже нет, то насрать, меня все устраивает. Я говорю — можно, значит, можно. Остаться без него все равно что упасть с высоты — без опоры, без страховки, без всего, к чему привык за несколько коротких месяцев. Стало жарко и тошно.  
Оттолкнувшись от спинки, Андрей спрыгнул на асфальт.  
— Пойдем.  
Через пару часов, в сумрачной спальне, за задернутыми шторами, за стеной из стекла и бетона, Денис спросил:  
— Что мы делаем?  
Он еще толком не отдышался, был мокрый, взъерошенный и почти без сил. Андрей завязал узлом презерватив, бросил куда-то на пол и вытер шею краем простыни. Перекатился на бок.  
— Что — что? Ну, конкретно сейчас это был секс с проникновением.  
Денис с наслаждением накрыл его лицо пятерней и толкнул. Андрей повалился на подушку, глубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся.

 

**Андрей**

  
_Обычно он ходил обедать в забегаловку через дорогу, но после вчерашнего ноги не держали. Попросив кого-то из девчонок купить в ларьке бутерброд и салат, Андрей доплелся до общей кухни. Кругом суетились: пихали в микроволновку обеды, щелкали чайником, громко разговаривали.  
Кто-то из отдела присел с ним за один стол. Андрей тыкал вилкой в пластиковый контейнер и понимал, что не сможет проглотить ни куска.  
— Заболел, что ли? — спросили рядом.  
Андрей накрыл контейнер крышкой и отправил в мусорное ведро. Он точно знал, что никогда больше не сунется на общую кухню.  
Больше всего хотелось увидеть Дениса — худое, неестественно спокойное лицо, нос в веснушках, забранные под бейсболку волосы. Он бы казался смазливым, если бы не странная неподвижность черт: никаких улыбок, никаких эмоций, никаких гримас.  
Каждый раз Андрей вглядывался в его лицо, навалившись сверху, отмечал движения, намек на движения — вздрагивающие от боли веки, кривящийся уголок рта, мелкая морщина на переносице. В отличие от других, он не подавлял Андрея эмоциями, не ждал реакций и ужимок, которые всегда зеркально приходилось возвращать другим.  
Нюхнув в машине, Андрей вернулся на рабочее место. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что буквы спрыгивают с клавиатуры и падают на пол. Андрей зажмурился, потом резко открыл глаза и принялся делать вид, что переводит какую-то хрень для сайта._

  
  
— Здоров, — сказал Андрей.  
И мир не раскололся надвое, и небо не обрушилось на землю.  
Водила приглушил звук магнитолы. «Мама, ради бога, я ни капли не пьяна», — пел кто-то маршруточным голосом.  
— Привет, — ответил Денис, перехватив телефон другой рукой. — Чо-как?  
— Славик какие-то беснования затеял. Где тебя забрать?  
Похоже, Славик не только затеял, но и объяснил, что нужно сделать.  
Мутные пятна фонарей прилипли к стеклу с обратной стороны. Пошел мелкий дождь.  
— К Южной Ярмарке сможешь подъехать? Это сразу за поворотом на окружную.  
В трубке что-то щелкнуло, Денис услышал писк — Андрей сверялся с навигатором.  
Небо по-прежнему было на месте, земля не содрогалась. Даже руки не вспотели.  
— Через пятнадцать минут нормально?  
— Отлично, жду.  
— Давай.  
Таксист даже бровью не повел, когда Денис попросил изменить маршрут. На месте он оказался за десять минут до срока, и стоило выйти из машины, тут же позвонил Славик.  
— Слушай, возьмите там водки по пути.  
Земля и небо все еще были на месте, буднично светился павильон заправки, моросил мелкий дождь, но Денис понял, что в какой-то момент утратил контроль над происходящим — может, когда ехал в такси. Когда начал отвечать на эти сраные звонки. Или…  
— Какой?  
— «Столичной» лучше всего. Красная с белым этикетка, так и написано — «Сто-лич-на-я».  
— Угу.  
— И хлеб. И майонеза пачку, окей? Я отдам деньги.  
— Ладно.  
Денис посмотрел на часы — пять минут. Если Андрей не слишком изменился, то появится вовремя. Он прислушался к себе — ничего необычного. Сердце не сбоит, руки на месте, ни испарины, ни липкого волнения, ничего. Думая об этом, он вдруг разозлился: а что, собственно, должно произойти? Инфаркт, инсульт? Истерика, как у школьницы при виде любимой рок-звезды?  
Толкнув дверь мини-маркета, — от злости сильнее, чем требовалось — Денис постарался загнать подальше острое недовольство собой. И ведь еще даже ничего не сделал, а уже готов сгноить себя за одни только мысли. Началось.  
Он купил все, что просил Славик, добавил сигарет на кассе и двухлитровую колу, и когда вышел на крыльцо, машина у самой дальней колонки посигналила фарами.

  
  
Раньше турбаза в Карасево принадлежала какому-то предприятию и называлась «Спутник», потом предприятие исчезло, десяток ветшающих домиков тихо числился на муниципальном балансе и ждал, когда про него вспомнят — а там или окончательно доломают, или все-таки отремонтируют.  
Пока этого не произошло, лучшего места для больных пятниц нельзя было придумать — мало людей, глухая, удаленная от транспортных маршрутов местность, лес и река, кишащая ужами и пиявками.  
Кто-то добирался на собственной машине, но в основном ездили на электричке, а потом с полчаса шли пешком. Когда турбаза еще называлась «Спутником», рабочих туда возил заводской автобус, теперь не было ни автобуса, ни рабочих — случайные бездельники, нищеброды из ближайших райцентров, рыболовы, любившие костер, комаров и ночевки в гнилых, пропахших плесенью домиках.  
Больная компания приезжала туда регулярно — каждую пятницу, начиная с открытия сезона и до глубокой осени, там кто-то был. В сентябре, когда все уже вернулись из летних поездок и не утонули окончательно в учебной рутине, в Карасево случались самые жаркие пьянки.  
В ту субботу на турбазу их позвал Славик — они в третий раз проверяли на прочность Андрееву кровать, и Денис забыл о «хорошей девочке», об эпизоде возле «Галереи мяса», обо всем. Матрас глухо проседал в такт толчкам, Андрей что-то шептал ему на ухо, стискивая предплечье горячей рукой, и никто из них не смог бы уверенно сказать, когда начал звонить телефон. Он звонил и звонил, замолкал, потом начинал заново, и Денис был уверен, что Андрей схватил трубку только чтобы послать звонившего на хер. Или запустить мобильник о стену. Но он ответил, потом тяжело сполз с Дениса, вытер лицо о наволочку и перекатился на спину.  
— Что, прямо сейчас? — спросил он наконец, нашаривая рядом с кроватью бутылку минералки.  
Денис потянулся за трусами. Сумрак разрезали лучи, пробившиеся сквозь щели в портьерах — комната напомнила неуклюже поделенный торт.  
— Куда? Что тебя несет, не пойму, — раздраженно говорил Андрей в трубку, но не спорил, скорее ворчал. Денис и сам вдруг захотел выйти из квартиры, на худой конец открыть окно — смятая постель и сумрак, пропитанный запахом пота, начал угнетать.  
Не дослушав разговора, он отыскал футболку и ушел в ванную.  
Славик — оказалось, что звонил именно он — настойчиво звал их в Карасево. Денис прикинул — суббота, последние сентябрьские выходные, кто знает, позволит ли еще погода ездить на турбазу.  
— Поехали, — согласился он, намыливая голову.  
— Тогда подвинься, — Андрей бесцеремонно забрался в ванну, расплескав воду. — Последняя электричка через полтора часа.  
Они добрались до места уже затемно — в голове слегка шумело после литра пива, выпитого по дороге, Денис больше не был уверен, что ему хочется валять дурака до самого утра.  
Народу собралось человек десять: давно знакомые завсегдатаи, среди которых даже была Анька — безнадежная любовь Славика. Скидывая рюкзак с плеча, Андрей грубовато ее обнял, она рассмеялась и звонко поцеловала его в нос. Славик наблюдал за этим с натянутой улыбкой, которая, наверное, должна была выражать скепсис, но выражала только зависть и затаенную обиду — ему Анька лишь рассеянно подала руку и тут же отдернула, а потом как будто случайно вытерла ладонь о джинсы.  
Денис наблюдал за этой сценой и думал, не скрывалось ли здесь чего-то большего, давней, благополучно похороненной истории — например, у Аньки с Андреем были отношения или, как минимум, разовый перепих, о котором Славик знал и никак не мог смириться. Или его просто задевала их дружба — при болезненной ревности, помноженной на ущербность, в этом не было ничего удивительного.  
Дениса тоже раздражала эта явная показуха, но в тот момент его больше волновало, как бы заранее застолбить спальное место — от пива все сильнее клонило в сон. Он уже по-настоящему успел пожалеть, что они выбрались из квартиры.  
Народу было в основном не до них — все давно напились, а многие не приходили в себя со вчерашнего дня, к тому же играли в черную метку. Игра была простая и тупая, как подошва: штуковина, похожая на монету, назначалась меткой и вбрасывалась в пьяную компанию. Вбрасывал обычно самый трезвый, его задача была в том, чтобы метка перешла к следующему, от него, если сумеет передать — к другой жертве, и так до времени, которое обозначали в начале игры. Проигрывал тот, кто к часу икс не мог избавиться от метки — ему всей толпой придумывали наказание, которое могло быть и пустячным, и очень даже серьезным, обычно зависело от разного: от настроения, от количества выпитого, от личного отношения собравшихся. Если проигравший не мог или не хотел выполнять назначенное, он изгонялся с турбазы — и из компании — с позором и навсегда. Проигравший мог торговаться, мог откупиться — предложить свой вариант наказания, отвалить денег в турбазный общак, проставиться выпивкой или марафетом — здесь тоже все зависело от компании.  
Денис видел, как проигравшие под гогот и шуточки подметали площадку перед домиком щеткой для волос, полностью оплачивали расходы следующей больной пятницы, будили среди ночи сторожа и рассказывали, что на них напал оборотень, съедали пакет жгучего перца, по часу не вылезали из канавы, полной пиявок, мыли сортиры и танцевали голышом.  
Играли в метку нечасто — обычно народ упивался до визга и находил себе занятия, не требующие концентрации внимания, однако, если настроение было подходящее, то играли с полной отдачей.  
В тот вечер все как раз только начиналось — кто-то пустил слух, что вбросили метку, началось оживление, все зашушукались, протянутые перед домиком лампочки засияли ярче. Кто-то врубил музыку.  
Денис уже успел побродить по комнатам, заваленным матрасами и спальными мешками, заранее пристроил свой рюкзак и нашел себе выпивку. Андрей со Славиком сидели возле погасшего мангала и чему-то смеялись. Оживление понемногу утихло — про метку все забыли и успокоились, но Денис знал, что в такие-то моменты и надо быть начеку.  
Андрей поманил его на террасу. Они устроились в самом дальнем углу, Андрей достал телефон, положил его на ветхие перила и принялся выравнивать на экране две дорожки фена. Денис скатал трубочкой сотенную купюру, и в тот момент, когда он расправился со второй дорожкой, от общего стола донесся дружный рев и хохот.  
Андрей по-быстрому принял свое и сказал:  
— Идем, посмотрим.  
Оказалось, что метка досталась Аньке в бокале с пивом — Анька стояла возле стола и сжимала в зубах большую монету из настольной игры. Народ вокруг свистел, хлопал, орал что-то похабное, девчонки шептались. Анька подняла вверх руку с монетой и сама залихватски свистнула. Вокруг все обезумели.  
Денис знал, что это продлится часа три и в итоге метка наверняка осядет у самого пьяного — так чаще всего и бывало. Что Анька сумеет избавиться от монеты, он не сомневался.  
Андрей растер остатки фена по нёбу и отхлебнул из Денисова стакана. Кто-то начал танцевать, кто-то взялся за остывший мангал.  
К ним подбежал возбужденный Славик.  
— Видели? Видели? Метка у Блонды! — частил он, перекрикивая музыку. Кажется, он уже вообразил, как Анька танцует в свете уличных лампочек, стягивая с себя шмотки одну за другой.  
Андрей достал сигареты. Он, как и Денис, представлял совсем другое — что сам Славик или ему подобный идиот драит сверху донизу весь засранный загулом домик.  
Денис клевал носом на перилах террасы, дожидаясь, пока пожарится мясо, когда Андрей пихнул его локтем в бок и кивнул на освещенную площадку. Анька тянула за руку Серегу Шишкина, словно звала танцевать, а тот с неловким мычанием старался вывернуться — еще помнил, что метка досталась ей. Движения Сереги были неуверенные, кривые — загасился намертво. В свободной руке он держал стакан с выпивкой. Анька, смеясь, толкнула его в плечо и выставила перед собой раскрытые ладони, показывая, что у нее ничего нет, Серега качнулся в одну сторону, в другую, а потом угодил прямо в ее объятия. Они закружились в свете лампочек, а чуть выше танцевали притянутые ярким светом ночные мотыльки.  
Скосив взгляд, Денис различил за столом Славика, наблюдавшего за возней на площадке. Его напряженные щеки лоснились, губы были плотно сжаты.  
От мангала тянуло дымом, Андрей исчез из виду, музыка теперь играла ленивая, тихая, какая-то парочка увлеченно обнималась у затененного края площадки.  
Серега, поймавший равновесие, почти завалился на Аньку и уверенно лапал ее за задницу. Та обняла его за шею, а в следующую секунду прижалась к губам в пьяном поцелуе.  
Дальше произошла неуловимая заминка, Анька с силой оттолкнула Серегу, и тот закашлялся, словно подавился. Растерянно озираясь, он поднял руку ко рту и сплюнул что-то на ладонь.  
Анька зашлась безумным хохотом, ничуть не напоминавшим ее обычный смех, и громко свистнула сквозь два пальца, как в самом начале игры. Славик привстал со своего места, следя за происходящим во все глаза. К площадке стягивался народ.  
Кто-то споткнулся, раздался звук удара.  
— Сука, грабли убери, — завизжали в темноте.  
Это мало кого интересовало — все внимание было приковано к Аньке и к Сереге, отхватившему метку. Тот недоверчиво поднес монету к глазам, рассматривая, как ядовитого паука, а потом сжал руку в кулак и затравленно огляделся. Похоже, вся принятая им сегодня отрава сосредоточилась на одном-единственном раздражителе — на спрятанной в пальцах метке.  
— Э! — заорали от мангала, — даешь жопой на угли!  
— Еще два часа, — возразил кто-то из толпы, — как бы ты сам свою жопу не подставил.  
Серега вертел головой вслед за голосами и, кажется, совсем потерял разум. Он резко шарахнулся к тому, кто поближе, сжимая метку в вытянутой руке, но народ со смехом отпрянул. Серега споткнулся и упал ничком возле ступенек террасы.  
Денис наблюдал, как он поднимается на четвереньки, как снова и снова озирается, словно ждет нападения, ищет кого-то глазами, а потом неловко встает, держась за перила. В таком состоянии у него вряд ли была возможность кому-то передать монету — кажется, сегодняшнюю игру смело можно считать оконченной.  
От края площадки донесся вопль клаксона, деревья полоснуло фарами, и Анька снова свистнула, словно отвечала машине. Потом быстро запрыгнула в салон и помахала из окна.  
— Пока, неудачники!  
Машина, взвизгнув шинами, исчезла в темноте.  
Денис допил пиво и пошел искать Андрея. Краем глаза он увидел, что Серега кое-как добрался до стола, и наливает себе водку в пивной стакан.  
Все началось, когда Денис сидел рядом с мангалом и, зажав между коленями банку пива, сдирал зубами мясо с шампура. Кто-то поблизости спорил насчет недавно увиденного фильма, кто-то ломал ветки в кустах. Андрей махнул рукой с дальнего конца площадки и сделал вид, что снимает Дениса на телефон. Тот показал средний палец и подумал, что стоит притормозить с феном — сна уже не было ни в одном глазу, так они будут до завтрашнего вечера куролесить, а потом охать у Андрея в ванной, ощупывая случайные ссадины и синяки.  
Чья-то ладонь крепко сжала его локоть, так что Денис едва не выронил пивную банку. Обернулся — сзади присел на корточки Славик. Округлив глаза, без единого слова он указывал подбородком на общий стол.  
Денис посмотрел. Серега Шишкин, который, кажется, так и не оторвался от водки, теперь лежал лицом на опрокинутых бутылках, а какая-то девчонка трясла его за плечо. Денис прищурился.  
Во время особо сильного толчка тело накренилось вбок и стало оседать в зазор между столом и скамейкой.  
Славик привстал.  
Кругом никто не обращал внимания на сцену за столом. Девчонка дернула Серегу за рукав, стараясь удержать его на месте, а потом придушенно вскрикнула. Со скамейки Серега все-таки упал — неуклюже соскользнул на землю, как большой тяжелый куль, и теперь лежал на спине. Похоже, он был в полнейшем отрубе.  
Денис осторожно опустил шампур на край мангала. Повинуясь безотчетной тревоге, поднялся и сделал несколько шагов в сторону стола. Славик двигался следом.  
Зажав рот рукой, девчонка опустилась рядом с Серегой на колени, и дальше все замелькало с сумасшедшей быстротой. Она вскрикнула, снова зажала рот, потрясла Серегу за воротник и что-то быстро заговорила. Кто-то засмеялся, что ей не терпится схлопотать метку, кто-то присел рядом.  
Денис подошел ближе, возле Сереги уже собралась приличная толпа, кто-то свалил со стола бутылку, кто-то запнулся о скамейку и упал.  
— Блядь, да ты на его зрачки посмотри! — заорала девчонка в ответ на тихий вопрос. — У него же… у него…  
Серегу окружил комок разноцветных фигур, кто-то хотел выключить музыку, но по ошибке сделал громче. Денис видел только ноги в кроссовках, казавшиеся неестественно длинными, все галдели, кто-то матерился и шипел.  
— Да заткнитесь вы, дайте, послушаю!.. — неслось из толпы. На столе звонко опрокинулась бутылка.  
Дениса толкнули сзади, и тут же ему на плечо опустилась лямка рюкзака. За спиной тяжело дышал Андрей. Славик переводил испуганный взгляд с одного лица на другое. Возле стола началась настоящая паника.  
— Валим, — бросил Андрей и пошел первым — в противоположную от общей тропинки сторону.  
Не раздумывая, Денис сорвался следом. Оглянулся — Славик нагонял их тяжелой трусцой.  
— Что там? — на бегу спросил Денис, но Андрей не отвечал. Позади пыхтел Славик, умудряясь перемежать одышку вопросами:  
— Андрюх, чо там? Ты видел? Что за херня?  
Андрей не реагировал, и хриплое бормотание Славика увяло.  
Они неслись, не разбирая дороги — сначала бегом, потом шагом, продираясь сквозь кусты и заросли осота, спотыкаясь о кочки, чудом не падая в размытые дождями канавы, и скоро территория турбазы осталась далеко позади. Темное небо обнажило матовую дольку месяца, все трое увидели грунтовку, полосу придорожной рощи, а за ней — бесконечные, уходящие вдаль поля.  
Денис остановился, замер, согнувшись, в ушах шумела кровь, рядом тяжело дышали Славик с Андреем.  
— Что там, блядь, стряслось? — прохрипел Денис. Андрей покачал головой, стараясь отдышаться. Славик опустился на обочину, прижал голову к коленям.  
Когда болезненная гримаса на лице Андрея чуть разгладилась, он сказал:  
— Серега, по ходу, отъехал.  
— Чего? — переспросил Денис, прекрасно услышав каждое слово.  
— Кони двинул, говорю. Нанюхался, как сука, а потом водки сверху накинул. Распереживался… Хер знает, что он еще перед этим намешал.  
Славик молча поднялся, упираясь руками в грунтовку.  
— Может, просто в отрубе.  
Сглатывая, Андрей покачал головой.  
— У него глаза были открыты. И зрачки… зрачки — один с иголку, а второй на всю растянуло. Кровоизлияние, видимо.  
Даже знаний Дениса хватало, чтобы понимать — человек с такими зрачками вряд ли отделается легко.  
— Ты точно видел?  
Андрей кивнул.  
— Точно. Как раз когда он упал и весь этот ералаш начался.  
— Ебать, — выдохнул Славик. — И… и чо теперь?  
Денис сплюнул вязкую слюну, подумал, что у них с собой ни глотка воды.  
— Разборки начнутся. Сейчас уже, наверное, скорую вызвали. Короче, надо отсюда шуршать, и быстрее.  
Вдалеке разлился призрачный свет, постепенно превратившийся в точки фар. Славик переступил на обочине.  
— Гля, машина! Давайте тормознем, может, подвезет!  
Денис не успел даже раскрыть рта.  
— Деб-бил! — рявкнул Андрей, изо всех сил толкнув Славика в канаву. Показалось, что Славик обязательно сломает шею после такого кувырка, но Андрей, как ни в чем не бывало, прыгнул следом. Денис и сам был на взводе после фена, земля пружинила под подошвами, а звезды с неба сыпались в канаву за ними. Затаив дыхание, они переждали, пока машина — раздолбаная старая копейка — проедет мимо. Когда темнота окончательно стерла свет фар, Андрей ухватил Славика за горло футболки и повалил на холодную влажную траву.  
— Ты все еще не понял, что там произошло, да? У тебя мозги совсем жиром заплыли? До тебя доходит, что сейчас там будут менты, скорая и хер знает кто еще? Что там все на таком приходе, что даже ссать на полоски не надо? Хочешь лично узнать, что у них дальше с такими делают? Учти, недоносок, даже звука не должно просочиться, что кто-то из нас там был. Слышишь меня? Понимаешь?  
Андрей встряхнул его с такой силой, что затрещал воротник, Славик пялился перед собой выпученными стеклянными глазами, и Денис был уверен, что ничего он не понимает.  
— Отпусти его, пойдем. Пойдем, надо уходить.  
Андрей неохотно выпустил из рук растянутую футболку. Шмыгнул носом. Выдохнул.  
— Пошли.  
Славик криво поднялся на ноги, и они двинулись по грунтовке, ускоряясь с каждым шагом.  
Ни один из них не знал, куда идет электричка, в которую им посчастливилось запрыгнуть — подальше от злосчастной турбазы, и ладно. В вагоне кроме них оказалось двое — дремавший в дальнем углу пожилой алкаш и настороженная тетка с сумкой на колесиках. Тетка безотрывно смотрела в темное окно и даже не поворачивалась в их сторону.  
Денис подумал, не спросить ли у нее, в какую сторону они едут, но в итоге не стал — нервы коротила паранойя, было страшно даже словом привлекать к себе внимание.  
Славик достал из кармана непочатую бутылку какой-то жуткой наливки, которую успел спереть со стола. Андрей с Денисом отказались, и Славик принялся хлебать один.  
Андрей кивнул в сторону тамбура, Денис встал.  
— Покурить, — махнул он встрепенувшемуся Славику.  
У Андрея нашлась заначенная папироса, перекрученная и помятая, неизвестно как сохранившаяся в жестянке с энгрибердс.  
Выпустив дым, Денис спросил:  
— А если нас кто-нибудь сдаст? Скажут ментам, что мы там были.  
Андрей поморщился.  
— Обосрутся доказывать. Нахер им какие-то были-не были, если у них десять человек уже готовые, бери и записывай. Не убийство же. А вот наркотой задолбают.  
Денис передал ему папиросу и прижался затылком к вздрагивающей холодной стене.  
— Пиздец. Нахера мы туда поехали, ведь не собирались же…  
Андрей молчал. С минуту оба слушали мерное лязганье колес, а потом Андрей вдруг улыбнулся неизвестно чему.  
— Зато мы точно знаем, что произошло в последнюю ночь в Карасево. Что угодно готов поставить, это была самая последняя.  
Помолчав, он снова заговорил:  
— Я когда на первом курсе учился, у нас на районе какой-то рейд устроили. Просто приехали и брали всех подряд — из дворов, из подъездов, отовсюду, не разбирались, торчок или малышня с пивом. Мы-то на улице не квасили, да и вообще, просто шли откуда-то — я и еще двое типов. Тут мусора, а у меня с собой травы пару пакетов было, не знаю, в последний момент успел как-то скинуть, повезло. У них тузик на поводке, но видно для понта, не натасканный, не пикнул даже. Всех проверили и началось… — Поморщившись, Андрей продолжил: — Мне тогда нос сломали и два зуба выбили. — Ощерившись, он оттянул слева уголок рта, придержал пальцем. — Протез. Но это херня все, хочешь двигаться, хоть раз попадешься, там пиздец в другом был — родители узнали. Вот это был полный пиздец. — Андрей покачал головой и прижался виском к стеклу. — Как вспомню, так все переворачивается, бр-р. Мать на месяц с гипертонией слегла, отец мозги все выжрал. Прикинь, он какие-то школы ебучие курирует на предмет наркопрофилактики и всякого такого, а сын гасится всем подряд. Там эта ментовская радуга разве что сироп от кашля не показала.  
Андрей сухо, невесело засмеялся.  
Денис слушал, глядя на него снизу вверх. Он слышал, что Андреев отец заседает в каком-то образовательном комитете, но подробностей не знал.  
— Короче, ад был полный, добавить нечего. Мне теперь даже близко попадаться нельзя.  
Денис молча смотрел. Забрезжила смутная догадка, откуда у его матери потребность в красивых фантазиях о «хорошей девочке». Это ведь со стороны все выглядело безмятежно и гладко, а кто его знает, как на деле складывались отношения Андрея с родителями. Он всегда был уверен, что их показное благополучие — сплошная бутафория и понты. Почему-то снова захотелось поднять руку и потрогать собственное лицо.  
Им повезло — электричка шла в город. Они выбрались из вагона на пустой платформе, не доезжая до вокзала, и когда стали решать, что делать дальше, Славик сказал:  
— Может, ко мне, у меня дома никого нет.  
Андрей с Денисом переглянулись. Славик скорчил страдающую гримасу.  
— Я там один с ума сойду. Давайте тогда, что ли, погуляем.  
Денис изобразил озноб.  
— Нет уж, давай тогда лучше к тебе.  
В павильоне возле дома удалось купить только какую-то паленку — продавщица знала Славика и отпускала ему даже ночью. Денис посмотрел на часы — половина первого. Внутренний хронометр настаивал, что никак не меньше трех, на душе после разговора в тамбуре было пусто и гадко. Андрей, кажется, чувствовал себя не лучше.  
— У меня еще фен есть, — сказал Славик, улавливая неладное. — Завтра же воскресенье.  
— Пиздец, радость, — отозвался Андрей. — А ванны и чистой постели у тебя, случайно, нет?  
Славик вздохнул. Дениса передернуло. Ложиться в Славикову постель он бы не рискнул даже под угрозой расстрела.  
У Славика начали пить. Сначала сидели на кухне, потом перебрались в комнату поближе к компу. В какой-то момент Денис почувствовал, как болезненно и тяжело его догоняет все выпитое и снюханное накануне — словно до этого момента он держался неизвестно как, а теперь все ерши, дорожки, бутылки и стаканы прорвали плотину и понеслись вниз ревущим потоком. Поток бушевал в голове, вскипал в горле, давил и путал, не позволяя вывернуться, подняться на поверхность, вдохнуть. Они говорили о чем-то — все втроем, говорили, говорили, говорили, перебивая друг друга, переходили на крик, замолкали, снова говорили, а после наступила непроглядная темнота.

  
  
Вот, — думал Денис, идя к машине, — вот, погляди-ка, мертвая пятница, закрыть заказ до конца месяца, вебкомикс и пиво, а потом пицца и пиво, позвонить матери, ботинки промокли, ни к чему покупать новые, три дня до апреля, наркот в гараже, а потом…  
Замок сухо щелкнул, и Денис взялся за ручку. Света в салоне не было.  
— Привет поближе, — сказал кто-то знакомым голосом. Ничуть не изменившимся голосом.  
— Привет, — согласился Денис, отправляя пакет на заднее сиденье. И только после этого посмотрел. Андрей был в очках — он всегда водил машину в очках, и Денису на секунду стало очень страшно, словно какой-то чудовищный излом забросил его во времени далеко назад — рядом с ним сидел абсолютно тот же человек. Ничуть не изменившийся.  
Та же короткая стрижка, тот же темный капюшон поверх воротника, тот же разворот плеч и лицо. Как будто они расстались вчера. Может ли человек в двадцать девять выглядеть так же, как и в двадцать четыре? Никаких изменений? Вообще никаких? Денис чувствовал себя так, словно его жестоко обманули, хотя даже примерно не сумел бы сформулировать, почему.  
Машина, — тупо подумал он, — тогда был какой-то старый ниссан, теперь другая. И все? Только блядская машина?  
Он вспомнил короткую реплику Славика — «видимся». Ну да, ну да. Что он еще мог сказать, только это.  
— Ну как? Что в мире делается? — Денис не успел перехватить эту фразу, после которой отчетливо захотелось откусить себе язык. Это было приветствие из прошлого — идиотское, донельзя тупое, как и все их тогдашние шуточки, но так он говорил почти при каждой встрече. Фраза из какого-то старого фильма. И Андрей всегда отвечал…  
— Террористы снова самолет угнали.  
Это ничуть не разрядило обстановку — наоборот. Денис покосился на прикуриватель, на пачку между сиденьями.  
— Так и не бросил?  
— Не бросил. А ты?  
Денис в ответ только хмыкнул.  
Дворники послушно расчистили стекло, по окнам заплясали огни окружной. Повисло неловкое молчание.  
Март, — вяло думал Денис. — Похороны дедули были в марте. Только не вспоминай, какого числа.  
— Слушай, — заговорил он, чтобы не думать, — что с ним такое? Со Славиком? Я его видел зимой, он еще ничего был. А сейчас… гараж этот, и вообще.  
И снова — минус один, минус два, минус три — обратное комбо. Что он такое несет? Что со Славиком? Как будто неизвестно. А с ним, с Денисом, что? Он сам чем занят?  
Андрей коротко пожал плечами.  
— Да пиздец с ним какой-то. Если не попустится, то я даже не знаю, сторчится, наверное. Ты уже там бывал? В гараже?  
— Бывал, — кивнул Денис.  
— И я. Жесть, просто слов нет. Ладно, сам-то как? Чем занят?  
Последние слова едва не вырвали истерический смешок, огромным усилием удалось сдержаться.  
— Я все там же, в окнах.  
— А я уволился года три назад. Потом в «Мегафоне» работал, потом у отца. А сейчас… на фрилансе, пожалуй.  
Денис привычно позавидовал легкости, с которой он все это рассказывал — человек, которому нечего стыдиться своей работы, своей жизни, самого себя. Хотя это ведь было вовсе не то, что он предполагал тогда, пять лет назад. Никакой головокружительной карьеры, никаких заоблачных высот. Офис, кофе, монитор с девяти до шести. Впрочем, высоты предполагали для него другие, а сам Андрей? Денис вдруг осознал, что никогда по-настоящему об этом не спрашивал, они ни разу не обсуждали свое будущее — потому что это неизбежно тянуло за собой вопросы, которых совсем не хотелось касаться. И он так и не выяснил, что у Андрея на уме — о чем он мечтал, чего вообще ждал от жизни.  
— На фрилансе? Чем же ты занимаешься?  
Денис знал, что у Андрея есть диплом по какой-то модной, но совершенно бесполезной вне офиса специальности.  
— Да все тем же — переводы, маркетинг.  
Звучало странно. Он сам никогда бы не решился остаться без гарантированного заработка. Тем более занимаясь, каким-то там маркетингом.  
— Маркетолог-фрилансер? Серьезно?  
— Конечно, это же не молоток и рулетка.  
— Я не работаю молотком. Нет, правда, это как?  
Андрей хотел ответить, но машина ухнула в выбоину, заполненную ледяной жижей, по дну заскребло что-то острое, и он сморщился так, словно собственной задницей собрал все дорожные канавы.  
— С-сука. Вообще, конечно, без постоянной зарплаты немного кисло, но я тут договорился пару кретинов с английским подтянуть, может, даже на отпуск накоплю.  
— С английским? Ты?! — вырвалось у Дениса.  
Андрей покосился на него, покачал головой и ничего не ответил.  
Славик встречал их перед гаражом.  
— Привет, мразоты, — осклабился он, когда Денис достал пакет с заднего сиденья и хлопнул дверцей. — Ну, проходите.  
На этот раз в гараже было убрано и даже уютно по сравнению с прежним адом. Круглый пластиковый стол теперь стоял в углу, в другом углу — собранный компьютер, на стенах прибавилось лампочек: синяя, желтая, зеленая и белая — энергосберегающая. В кособоком полированном серванте была свалена посуда, на полу — матрас со спальным мешком. Микроволновка, электрический чайник. Бетонные обшарпанные стены. Дно.  
Славик выглядел как обычно — грязные волосы, растянутые шмотки. Он тут же принялся разбирать пакет, достал стаканы, рюмки. Денис пожалел, что не захватил одноразовые — посуда в гараже не внушала доверия.  
Сняв куртку, Денис пристроил ее на крючке у входа, сунул шарф в рукав.  
В замкнутом пространстве гаража, без окон и нормального освещения, Андрей казался слишком большим, слишком высоким. Денис украдкой покосился на него — нет, даже не потяжелел.  
Славик потер руки над столом.  
— Ну, за встречу?  
Андрей выложил на стол упаковку влажных салфеток, и Денис позлорадствовал — как же он сейчас будет пить со своей почти маниакальной тягой к чистоте? Потом вспомнил — на машине, не будет. Ну и черт с ним.  
Первую рюмку Андрей все-таки поднял, и они втроем неловко, скомкано чокнулись. Водка тепло прокатилась вниз, и Денис почувствовал, что напряжение понемногу отпускает. Ненадолго, конечно, но все-таки.  
Андрей сел напротив, отрезал хлеб, потянулся за майонезом.  
Без очков и при свете Денис разобрал под его глазами наметившуюся сетку — нет, пока еще не морщины, так, намек, напоминание, что лет через семь-восемь они точно здесь будут. Складка над левой бровью стала четче, черты заострились, отвердели, и все равно это ничего не меняло. Мелочи.  
Славик налил по второй, на этот раз Андрей отказался.  
— Рассказывай, как ты тут, — кивнул он, и Славик завел свою привычную, нескончаемую волынку — наполеоновские планы, могучие проекты, сто работ, где его ждут, случайные бабы, от которых он якобы смертельно устал. Все это перемежалось несмешными шутками.  
Денис на автомате слушал, не вникая в смысл, а сам вдруг подумал: мы умираем. Умираем. Вот чем мы все заняты.  
Вокруг как будто плеснули чернил — ничего не изменилось, ничего не происходит, наркот в гараже, вебкомикс в компьютере. Андрей — у него свои загоны, свой вебкомикс и заказ, который неплохо бы закрыть до конца месяца, но по сути те же самые, и…  
Словно подслушав его мысли, Андрей достал круглую жестянку из-под леденцов и аккуратно опустил ее на край стола. От энгрибердс на крышке остались только стертые неразборчивые пятна, но Денис их хорошо помнил — красная и зеленая. И какая-то веселая надпись внизу. Денис сглотнул подкативший к горлу комок. Отвернулся.  
Последний раз он видел эту коробку в ту ночь, когда они пили у Славика после турбазы — она лежала на компьютерном столе среди стаканов, бутылок и пепельниц, и в какой-то момент Денис прилип к ней взглядом, а потом его снова смыло черной лавиной прихода. Но коробку со злыми птицами на крышке намертво впаяло в память — последний четкий кадр перед темнотой.

  
  
Очнувшись, Денис долго не мог расклеить глаза — веки слиплись так, что просто не получалось их разодрать, а при каждом усилии под черепом плескался свинцовый яд. Хотелось снова соскользнуть в спасительное беспамятство, но было невыносимо холодно, а мочевой пузырь скручивало из последних сил.  
Он приподнялся на локте — мышцы отозвались коликами, поясница ныла — и тер глаза до тех пор, пока не начал хоть что-то видеть.  
Сквозь тошнотворно-зеленую дымку Денис увидел комнату: он лежал на полу у самой стены, шторы были задернуты, а холодом тянуло с открытого балкона.  
Комната пахла пылью, сыростью и намертво впитавшимся сигаретным дымом.  
Опираясь на руку, Денис сел, привалился к стене. На диване, спиной к нему, храпел Славик.  
Славик. Его квартира.  
Денис принялся вспоминать — турбаза, черная метка, белые дорожки одна за другой, выпивка. Потом Шишкин упал, и Андрей сказал, что он умер.  
Андрей. Денис покрутил головой, с усилием сдерживая хлынувшую в горло желчь, и вспомнил — не все, но большую часть.  
Внутри черепа перекатывались чугунные шары, зелень перед глазами сгустилась. Прижав ладонь ко рту, он рванул в сторону туалета — ватные ноги не слушались, цеплялись за все подряд. Согнувшись над унитазом, он долго блевал, пока сожженное горло не начало сокращаться всухую. Сжав пальцами холодный фаянс, он вспомнил, что ночью блевал здесь так же — на предплечьях остались высохшие коричневые разводы. Или не добежал, или промазал.  
Сил хватило, чтобы доползти до ванной, но отвернуть кран Денис не смог. Дыша открытым ртом, он опустился на пол и прижался виском к эмалированному боку.  
Сердце частило, как подорванное. Тахикардия, — вспоминал Денис, чтобы хоть на чем-то сконцентрироваться, — отеки, повышенное давление. Отходняки. Обезвоживание в легкой форме, расстройство желудка, возможны галлюцинации, панические приступы, депрессия, — хватит. Хватит.  
Славик дрых в комнате, но Андрея здесь не было, Денис это точно знал. На краю воспоминаний мелькала ночная грунтовка, матовая долька луны, запах шпал и мазута, стук электрички. Тамбур, куда сквозняк доносил застарелую вонь мочи и сигарет, тихий, хрипловатый голос Андрея. Он помнил, как они приехали к Славику, как начали пить, а дальше его понесло с горы, подбрасывая на ухабах, и все терялось в заполненной дымом темноте.  
Андрея в квартире не было, и он почему-то совсем этому не удивлялся. Денис не помнил, когда он ушел, но хорошо знал, что так и должно быть.  
Сердце коротко споткнулось два раза, потом понеслось скачками еще быстрее. Во рту стоял вкус прокисающей рвоты. Подкатила паника: который час? Мать, наверное, уже сходит с ума. У них был уговор — никакого контроля, доверие по умолчанию, но она всегда может ему дозвониться.  
Охнув, Денис подтянулся за бортик ванны, но стоило взяться за вентиль, его опять согнуло пополам и вывернуло желчью.  
Поджелудочная, печень, — мозг сам издевательски ставил галочки вдоль списка, — слабость, возможны судороги от недостатка…  
Кран взревел так, что Денис дернулся и угодил локтем о раковину. Брызги рвоты, кружась, уносились в сток. Он тер глаза, переносицу, считал про себя.  
Минут через десять Денис вернулся в комнату, вытирая лицо и голову смятой футболкой. Славик тяжело перевалился на спину, стараясь встать.  
— Сколько там?  
Денис поискал взглядом телефон. На столе громоздились упаковки от какой-то еды, пустые бутылки, стаканы и чашки. Окурки из опрокинутой пепельницы мешались с клочками разорванной сотенной купюры.  
Голая спина покрылась мурашками, снова кольнула паника. По краю стола тянулись следы порошка. Он ведь совсем ничего не помнил. Что они тут творили?  
Фокусируя взгляд, Денис снова уставился на стол, и из мысленного хаоса, из катающихся в голове свинцовых шаров выпал один-единственный кадр — жестяная коробка с энгрибердс на крышке. И пальцы — Андрей тихо, но раздражающе мерно стучал по ней пальцами, по двум разноцветным птицам, потом убрал руку, а Денис все смотрел и смотрел.  
От этого воспоминания еще сильнее разболелась голова.  
— Да глянь ты, сколько времени, ну, — простонал Славик.  
Телефон нашелся наверху, рядом с компьютерной колонкой.  
— Половина третьего. — Зажмурившись, Денис надавил на переносицу — в глазах двоилось.  
— Блядь, — снова запричитал Славик, пытаясь подняться, — блядь, щас мои приедут. Сука…  
Денис уставился на скомканную футболку. Руки онемели от холода.  
— Давай пакет, — сказал он. — Я по пути все выкину. И майку какую-нибудь найди, только чистую…  
Прохладный сентябрьский ветер остужал лоб, гладил лицо. На улице, к счастью, было пасмурно — яркого солнца Денис бы не выдержал. В кармане куртки нашлась мелочь и даже сигареты, но вид пачки наполнил рот протухшей слюной.  
Устроившись на заднем сиденье маршрутки, он с облегчением закрыл глаза. Последние сутки нависли над реальностью темной громадой и, казалось, растянулись на целый месяц. Турбазу, упавшего Серегу, ржущую Аньку, Аньку с монетой в зубах он помнил, помнил пропахший перегаром павильон возле Славикова дома, а вот потом, потом…  
Из темноты выпал очередной кадр: они стоят посреди комнаты под сияющей люстрой, Андрей трет воспаленные ноздри, хочется орать и прыгать, челюсть невозможно удержать на месте, Славик попеременно хватает их за руки и тараторит:  
— Ебать, Блонда сильна! Один поцелуй — и нет человека. Блядь, прикинь!..  
Все. Это напоминало подглядывание в замочную скважину — пара кадров, сцена, диалог, а потом кто-то закрывает щель и больше ничего не видно.  
Матери дома не оказалось, и Денис немного расслабился. Вечером, конечно, приятного будет мало, но то, что она не увидит его в таком состоянии, уже почти джекпот. Волоча ноги и раздеваясь на ходу, он поплелся в ванную.  
Там, в расслабляющем блаженстве горячей воды, вдруг пришло воспоминание-догадка, почти смутная тень — он ему чего-то наговорил. И Андрей в долгу не остался. Сглотнув, Денис открыл глаза. О чем? О «хорошей девочке»? О Серегиной смерти? Об извращенной ебле? Детали не приходили, но дело точно было в этом — в разговоре. Отсюда и глухая, отчужденная пустота, и то, что он не удивился его отсутствию утром. Память удержала только тревожную зыбь — разговор, после которого даже рядом находиться тошно, какие-то нападки, упреки… какие? Нет, на месте разговора зияла дыра, заполненная темнотой. Ничего.  
Славик? Спросить у Славика? Денис вздрогнул, и по воде пошла крупная рябь. О чем? Славик, ты не помнишь, мы случайно никакую гомосню не обсуждали? Или что-нибудь похожее?  
Денис откинулся затылком на бортик. Внезапно от собственной наготы и открытости сделалось неуютно, зябко, несмотря на горячую воду. Захотелось лечь под одеяло, а перед этим обязательно надеть штаны. И футболку. Тревожный приступ. Паранойя.  
Прежде, чем лечь, Денис долго чистил зубы, потом минут пять рассматривал телефон. Мысль о возможном звонке делала почти физически больно. О чем же они говорили?  
Как всегда в таких случаях, реальность путалась с галлюцинациями, отличить, что происходило на самом деле, а что привиделось, было невозможно, и от попыток распутать этот клубок становилось только хуже.  
Перед тем, как уснуть, Денис вспомнил: диван, жирная спина Славика, пропитанная потом футболка. И храп. Следом — коробка из-под леденцов. Славик спал. К добру или худу, но когда все произошло, он храпел, как свинья.  
Денис проснулся в одну секунду, резко, как от толчка. Сердце колотилось во всем теле, в комнате было темно, подушка намокла от пота и слюны. Во рту пересохло. Сквозь дверь доносился тихий звук телевизора.  
Мать смотрела какую-то мелодраму, рядом на диване лежала книга и открытый пакет чипсов. Денис секунду постоял в дверях, потом осторожно сел рядом. Мать смотрела на экран. Так прошла примерно минута. Ему было невыразимо паршиво и стыдно — она ведь действительно ему доверяла. А он что? Хапал всякое говно, нажирался, а вчера едва не угодил в разборки с ментами. Отдельным пунктом стояли потрахушки с Андреем. Что с ним происходит вообще? У нее никогда не было поводов по-настоящему в нем сомневаться, тревожиться, не спать ночами. Когда его так понесло?  
Вопрос был риторический — с весны. С весны и понесло, как раз после их знакомства.  
Денис хотел поморщиться, но ни один мускул в лице не подчинился.  
Мать вздохнула, повернулась к нему. Откинулась на спинку, скрестив руки на груди. Она ничем не напоминала пухлую Андрееву мамашу, которая вечно паниковала и нервничала из-за всего подряд — спокойное лицо, аккуратный хвост на затылке. Веснушки — такие же, как у Дениса.  
— Мам, — пробормотал он. Лицо, наконец, ожило, мышцы, двинулись, заговорили, под кожей побежала кровь. Стало легко почти до слез. — Мам…  
Поддавшись порыву, Денис обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку. Мать погладила его по голове, шмыгнула носом, отстранилась. Сунула ему в руки пакет с чипсами.  
— Это ты виноват, притащил в прошлый раз. Оно же как семечки, начнешь — не оторвешься.  
Денис облегченно засмеялся.  
Под утро он проснулся от кошмара — кругом темнота, до слуха доносится только чей-то плач и тихий скрежет. Тесно, не шевельнуть ни рукой, ни ногой, а где-то впереди — тяжелый гул, пробирающий до костей. Вибрация. Движение, снова скрежет. Он лежал в гробу и ехал по специальным рельсам в распахнутую печь крематория. Когда жар коснулся ног, а гул стал невыносимым, Денис открыл глаза, дергаясь на кровати, словно рыба на сковородке. Успокоившись, он лежал, натянув одеяло до подбородка — не было сил встать.  
С ясностью, которая приходит только по ночам, Денис вдруг подумал, что делал немыслимые вещи — начиная с накурки в разгар траурной церемонии и заканчивая еблей с Андреем. Эта хирургическая ясность не продержалась и минуты — Денис уже ни о чем не думал, только тосковал. Он нашел в темноте телефон, поднес к лицу. Ничего, ни звонков, ни сообщений. И Славик молчал. Не то чтобы Денис хотел услышать Славика, но вдруг от него просочилось бы хоть что-то — успокоило, рассеяло темноту, расставило все по своим местам.  
Денис думал так и отчетливо понимал — нет. Трепом Славика случившееся не распутать.  
Самым простым было позвонить Андрею и прямо спросить — что там стряслось? Что произошло ночью, нихера не помню. Но глубоко, на темном илистом дне, ворочался липкий комок — не трогай. Что бы там ни случилось, легкой размолвкой это не назовешь. Просто закрой глаза, просто отвернись к стене. Они не влюбленная парочка, чтобы ссориться и мириться пять раз на неделе. Они вообще не ругались ни разу и не поругались бы из-за ерунды. Тут было что-то другое.  
В понедельник Денис не пошел ни в универ, ни на работу, валялся на диване, пил чай, смотрел фильмы. К вечеру не выдержал, открыл страницу вконтакте. Счетчик сообщений показывал единичку. Сердце взлетело вверх и замерло в горле. Денис медленно моргнул и нажал «открыть». Вместо фотки рядом с именем висела морда с глазами-крестиками. Денис истерически щелкнул тачпадом: «Андрей Никонов. Страница пользователя удалена. Информация недоступна». Он вернулся в сообщение — пусто, ни одного слова, только мелкий крестик в квадрате, жутковатый след удаленной картинки. Вчера, половина пятого.  
По спине пополз холод, как в тот вечер, когда мать сказала про «хорошую девочку», от нереальности происходящего закипал мозг. Лицо стянуло в неподвижную маску.  
Денис закрыл ноутбук и лег на подушку. Он подумал, что это и есть правда, это и есть реальность, а не та изводящая сказка, в которой он жил с весны — разве он не сам говорил себе об этом?  
Он не стал звонить Андрею — просто боялся услышать, что абонент недоступен, отключен, исчез из его жизни, как исчезла страница вконтакте. Как об исчезновении человека может сообщать электронная мелочь и несколько цифр кода в сети? Это не умещалось в голове.  
А в глубине души он не только верил, но и смирился с этим заранее — кадр, кадр, еще один: скамейка в парке, «Галерея мяса», настороженное лицо Андрея.  
К ночи у него поднялась температура, и он свалился с воспалением легких на две недели.

  
  
При виде травы Славик оживился. Сдвинул стаканы, пепельницу, поднял на стол обычное эмалированное ведро. Под крышкой в ведре нашлась пластиковая бутылка с отрезанным дном.  
Андрей развернул пакет. Денис наблюдал за ними со своего места и думал о том, что ничего не поменялось — те же газетные страницы, свернутые в плоские квадраты, те же папиросы, бутылки, банки. Правда, кое-что все-таки изменилось — Андрей больше не хвастался своими бонгами и трубками. Ему, казалось, вообще наплевать — пакет он отдал Славику и смотрел, как тот быстро сыплет, щелкает зажигалкой, как тянет бутылку из воды, вдыхает дым.  
Славик присосался основательно, а потом блаженно откинулся на спинку стула и подтолкнул ведро Андрею.  
— Я вообще-то думал, ты чего-нибудь другого привезешь, — сказал он, закуривая.  
— Скажи спасибо, что это привез.  
— Ой, ой, ка-акие выебоны. Спаси-ибо, Андрей Александрович, родной. Да-с. Спасибо, что вы соблаговолили…  
— Прекрати.  
Денис помнил, что эта тема у них всегда была общей — что-то они мутили, что-то через кого-то доставали, курили, жрали и нюхали, и ему казалось, что раз он сам не участвует в первичных торгово-денежных замутах, не знает номера ни одного барыги, то до дна еще далеко. Впрочем, пять лет назад он не особенно травил себя такими размышлениями.  
Андрей встал, добавил в фольгу пару щепоток, кивнул Денису.  
— Давай.  
Денис не был против, траву он по-прежнему любил и никогда не отказывался, но резануло это простецкое «давай», как будто они и правда виделись только вчера, и не случилось ничего плохого, и все было, как раньше.  
Андрей по-своему истолковал его заминку.  
— Кому-нибудь другому расскажешь, что ты никак и ничего. Водка-дудка, мальчики-девочки, вставай, иди сюда.  
Не дожидаясь, пока мозг проглотит эту фразу, разжует и пустит по бесконечной круговерти, Денис встал. Когда он брался за бутылку, Андрей придержал его руку, и сделал это так легко, что Денис все-таки подумал: сволочь. Сволочь, — едва не сказал он вслух. Самое обидное было в том, что он сам не понимал, в чем его обвиняет. В бесчувственности? В невозмутимости? В том, что Андрей на него не реагировал? В том, что небо так и не рухнуло, а земля стояла на месте?  
Втягивая дым, он вдруг сообразил: нет. Не в Андрее было дело, а в том, что сам Денис как раз реагировал — смотрел, вздрагивал, смущался. Избегал любых прикосновений. Вот так же запросто взять Андрея за руку он сумел бы только после дозы транквилизатора. Он — реагировал, и ненавидел себя за это, как раньше.  
Убогий, безвольный кретин, вот кем он был, оставалось только надеяться, что это не очень заметно со стороны.  
Денис сел на свое место и снова стал его рассматривать: жесты, фигура, руки, лицо. Предплечья под закатанными рукавами, шнурки капюшона, белый свуш на груди. Расширенные после травы зрачки, чуть покрасневшие веки. Время от времени Андрей поднимал руку к лицу, словно хотел поправить очки, но очков на нем не было, и он коротко тер пальцем висок, а потом опускал руку — до следующего раза.  
Это было узнавание — болезненное, горькое, без которого Денис прекрасно бы обошелся.  
В какой-то момент Андрей посмотрел на него и, наткнувшись на Денисов взгляд, тут же отвел глаза. К счастью, ожил Славик — взялся за гитару и сказал:  
— Слушайте, что я написал.  
Оба с серьезным видом приготовились слушать. Тот, зажмурившись, щипал струны — наверное, демонстрировал что-то значительное. Для Дениса музыкальные достижения Славика всегда стояли где-то рядом с денежными авантюрами и выдуманными поклонницами — невнятная муть, которой тот забивал эфир при каждой встрече. Теперь это пришлось очень кстати — не надо было разговаривать, участвовать в общей возне, обдумывать слова и жесты. Денис сполз затылком на пластиковую спинку и прикрыл глаза.  
Он не был готов к этой встрече, и, кажется, не зря.  
Он кое-как жил, подумаешь, хандрил время от времени, это никого не касалось. В один из таких приступов Денис почти решился на визит к психологу — больше из расчета, что тот поможет с нормальным снотворным, но в последний момент раздумал. Вопросов и разговоров он бы не перенес.  
— Доктор, в юности у меня был гомосексуальный контакт с дальним родственником. И потом еще, с ним же. Недолго, потом все закончилось. С того времени я несколько раз еще с кем-то трахался, ничего серьезного, почти случайно, и меня по-прежнему тянет к мужикам. К нему. Доктор, я гомосек. — Так он себе это представлял и покрывался холодным потом.  
Хорошее начало.  
А психолог — это доктор вообще?  
— Почему бы вам не завести постоянные отношения, если вам этого хочется? — скажет доктор.  
И правда — почему нет? И не поспоришь.  
А, может, он и не скажет ничего такого. Дождется, когда Денис уйдет, и шлепнет на титул его карты какой-нибудь розовый треугольник. Или знак Бафомета. Или что там у них принято.  
Нет, дело не в ориентации, это частность. Деталь. Справляются же люди как-то.  
В одиночестве, наверное? В нем? Ну так и в чем дело, задай себе сам этот вопрос, чтобы спросить «почему?» не нужно ходить к врачу. Почему ты не...  
Славик бабахнул по струнам, выжимая из гитары особенно надрывный аккорд, и Денис почти подпрыгнул на стуле. Андрей напротив тоже вздрогнул, как будто его разбудили, потер глаза. Переглянувшись, оба прыснули.  
Славик ничего не сказал, поморщился на их осоловелые рожи и убрал гитару. Потянулся за водкой. Денис сначала решил отказаться — не хотелось быть пьянее, чем Андрей, не хотелось завтра перебирать в уме каждую сказанную фразу, каждый жест, а потом вдруг подумал — насрать. Все давно похерено, какая теперь разница.  
И он пил, снова брался за дудку, но опьянение не приходило, наоборот, приходили мысли — омерзительно ясные, ровные, слаженные, одна за другой.  
Что Андрей делал все это время? С кем-то встречался, что-то говорил, как-то проявлял себя в мире. Нельзя сказать, что Денис постоянно был поблизости, однако в их пространстве неизбежно находились общие точки — те же семейные торжества, свадьбы, юбилеи, где оба должны были пересечься, но этого ни разу не случилось.

  
Похороны бабушки Дениса пришлись на начало апреля. Снег растаял, и земля была мягкой, но мать до поздней ночи сидела на кухне и повторяла: «Выкопали яму или нет? Они заранее копают, вечером? Или утром уже?»  
Денис делал вялые попытки ее успокоить, но сказать что-то осмысленное насчет похоронных ям не получалось, хоть убей, а больше ни на что мать не реагировала. Поднимала на него глаза от чашки с чаем и повторяла: «Надо было спросить».  
Она совсем расклеилась — не замечая, глотала кипяток, морщилась, зажигала сигареты, к которым не прикасалась уже лет пять.  
Денис не ощущал утрату так остро, то, что чувствовала мать, ему было недоступно, но инерция горя захватывала. Он сидел с ней на кухне, пока хватило сил, а потом заперся в ванной и отвернул оба крана.  
Похороны.  
Сколько Денис себя помнил, бабушка жила отдельно, но часто забирала его к себе вместо садика, который он пропускал из-за вечных простуд. Она не кудахтала над ним, не носилась с причитаниями, как это случалось у других, самым сильным проявлением эмоций у нее было наклониться близко-близко, сжать в ладонях его лицо и с чувством сказать:  
— Боже мой! А я так всегда мечтала о внучке!  
Дениса это почему-то страшно веселило, как шутка с подменой — открываешь коробку, а там не то, что все ждали. Тем более, «внучка» в его воображении почему-то неразрывно сливалась с Жучкой — черной и лохматой. Бабушка гладила пальцами его щеки и повторяла:  
— Да улыбнись же ты, наконец, тебе ведь смешно, я вижу.  
Денису было смешно, но смысла улыбок он никак не мог осознать — зачем, ведь и так понятно, что ему весело.  
Он сидел на краю ванны и думал, что завтра похороны — бабушку закопают на районном кладбище. Никакого крематория, никакой ведущей с химической завивкой, но все будет так же — соберутся родственники. Мамины братья, сестры, взрослые племянники, дяди, тети, старичье, пока еще способное ходить, и — Андрей. Удобный предлог, вынужденная встреча, филигранная случайность. Он даже не мог презирать себя за то, что в смерти родной бабки видит безопасный повод для встречи — издерганные нервы не реагировали на такую мелочь.  
После осенних событий он его так и не видел ни разу — та зима в воспоминаниях подернулась мутной дымкой, словно укрытая прочным пластиковым чехлом. Денис не пытался выяснить, что произошло между ними ночью, тем более, Славик куда-то пропал, а звонить остальным не имело смысла. Все контакты с карасевской турбазы вели к Андрею, да и страшновато было соваться в этот клубок после смерти Сереги.  
Несколько раз, просыпаясь от кошмаров, Денис брался за телефон, но останавливался: он ведь не хочет его видеть. Видеть, слышать, знать что-либо о нем — не хочет настолько, что запросто бахнул страницу вконтакте, которую использовал как органайзер и записную книжку. Так боялся, что Денис достанет его сообщениями? Позвонить, выяснить, что номер телефона Андрей тоже прикончил? Удавиться после от ненависти к себе? Нет уж, спасибо. Просто тосковать было легче.  
Ясным, солнечным утром Денис шарил глазами по небольшой толпе, высматривал знакомый силуэт и больше не думал ни о ямах, ни о бабушке. Он очень четко представлял себе его — высокая фигура чуть в стороне от собравшихся, серая куртка и, наверняка, темные очки. Удобно: окружающие думают, что ты прячешь следы скорби, а под очками следы утренней накурки — отекшие веки, расширенные зрачки, красная сетка сосудов и воспаленная слизистая.  
Конечно же, он не появился, глупо было рассчитывать, что придет. Андрей ненавидел похороны — ненавидел участвовать, вспоминать и вообще избегал любых разговоров о смерти. Нанюхавшись однажды, он сказал, что в похоронах только один положительный момент — можно без палева убиться и наблюдать за всем балаганом с холодной и недостижимой вершины своего прихода, как буддийский монах в горах созерцает рассвет.  
— Какая пафосная хуйня, — сказал тогда Денис.  
— Пафосная, — кивнул Андрей, — но, согласись, в этом что-то есть. Самое интересное вообще — это пафосные штампы и черный юмор.  
Денис не помнил, что тогда ему ответил.  
Мама опиралась на плечо одной из двоюродных сестер и прижимала ко рту носовой платок в темную клетку. На ней был слишком тонкий плащ, но она не замечала холода — смотрела куда-то в центр ямы сухими глазами.  
Денис думал: мама, видишь, выкопали заранее, ты зря переживала, — думал вскользь, придушенный разочарованием и стылой весенней тоской. Мам, он не пришел, хотя точно знал, что я здесь буду, видишь, больше никаких извращенных поебок, никаких загулов с феном, никакой хуйни. Он больше знать меня не хочет. Все хорошо, правда, мама? Мама?  
День был ветреный, сухой, время от времени солнце закрывали тучи, но тут же сдавались под напором весеннего ветра. Что-то ломалось, рушилось с треском прямо в этот момент на трехметровом пятачке, едва умещавшем людей и насыпь из жирного чернозема. Единственная четкая мысль, не касавшаяся Андрея, была о том, что смерть очень близко, только руку протяни. До странности близко.  
Среди толпы Денис узнал родителей Андрея — мать в аккуратном черном костюме и отца, седого, грузного, с очень серьезным лицом. Смутным кадром мелькнула его старшая сестра, но всего один раз, наверное, быстро уехала.  
День не задался с самых похорон, — повторял про себя Денис, — сраные похороны, кто их придумал вообще. Руки застыли, лицо онемело.  
Андрей оставил его одного среди злой мешанины из людей, земли и сырого ветра. Обида захлестывала, заслоняя все, и было ясно, что теперь от нее так просто не избавиться. Он прятал пальцы в карманы, больше всего мечтая услышать за спиной хриплый полушепот: «Пиздец, я после этого на неделю заболею. Еще нельзя валить? Может, пора?» — и чтобы потом они молча сидели в «Муравье» или где угодно, понимая друг друга, как раньше, без всяких слов. Это было то самое, чего Денис боялся сентябрьским утром возле парковой скамейки — без Андрея возвращались неуверенность и страх, из-под ног ускользала опора. Без его присутствия рядом оставалось только привычно уйти в себя и там искать равновесие. Это было предательство.  
Денис не знал, посещал ли Андрей другие сборища — крестины, свадьбы, дни рождения — потому что сам стал категорически их избегать. Поначалу мать звала его, даже пыталась пристыдить, но он в ответ только угрюмо молчал, и попытки втянуть его в семейные торжества прекратились.

  
  
После того, как Андрей в третий раз пустил по кругу водный, происходящее в гараже полностью утратило осмысленность. Если вначале встреча напоминала сходку выпускников, которым насрать друг на друга и не о чем разговаривать, то теперь, сквозь пелену дыма, все превратилось в фантасмагорию — размытую и нелепую. Пространство искажали цветные лампочки, стены покрывались рябью, которую тут же смягчали серые клубы, но мысли в противовес кислотным кадрам оставались слишком трезвыми. Это никуда не годилось.  
Славик оставил в покое гитару и взялся за ютуб. Андрей подошел ближе, заглянул через плечо.  
— Что это?  
— Вот крот, вот хомяк…  
— Старье.  
— Хрум-хрум, шмяк-шмяк-шмяк.  
— Дай найду кое-что.  
— Стенка на стенку, крот на хомяка!  
— Свали, дай я!  
— Война отбросов и уродов…  
Денис протянул руку — казалось, что сгустившийся дым сковывает движения, не пускает, гнет к полу — и нажал кнопку на удлинителе. Экран погас, Денис со Славиком синхронно обернулись.  
— Война, которая войдет в века.  
Потрогав эмалированный бок ведра, Денис сказал:  
— Андрюх, а где твои хитровыебанные дудки? Водный вредно, говорят.  
Андрей потянулся, достав кончиками пальцев до потолка. Под толстовкой мелькнула пряжка ремня, белый край футболки. Он прижал раскрытую ладонь к ведру — туда, где только что была рука Дениса. Жест выглядел неосознанным, случайным, но Денис почувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание, а из желудка вверх поднимается ватная слабость.  
Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Славик возился с удлинителем.  
— Крот с пистолетом, — пробормотал Денис, — хомяк с ножом и с… арбалетом.  
Андрей ожил, бросился к рюкзаку, словно что-то вспомнил. Через секунду он держал в руке пистолет — тусклый ПМ с коричневой рукояткой. Денис завороженно сделал шаг навстречу. Андрей протянул ему ствол, а сам сел напротив с довольной улыбкой — как будто демонстрировал приятелю по песочнице, такому же карапузу, новый, только что купленный мамой пистолет. Денис сомкнул пальцы на прохладной рукоятке, поднес ПМ ближе к лицу, потрогал курок. При ближайшем рассмотрении пистолет оказался травматическим. Андрей сидел перед ним, смотрел снизу вверх и улыбался еще шире.  
— Вы чо затеяли, суки? — нервно хохотнул Славик. Он бросил удлинитель и теперь следил за ними.  
Денис медленно поднял руку и приставил ствол Андрею ко лбу. Внутри словно перевернулись песочные часы, и песок щекотно устремился вниз, в живот. Вспомнились все похороны, на которых Денису довелось побывать: он не забыл, смерть находилась до странности близко. Сейчас он держал ее в руках, это было ни на что не похоже — и больше пугало, чем захватывало.  
Улыбка Андрея ничуть не потускнела, казалось, происходящее его не просто радует — восхищает.  
Денис потрогал сухим языком угол рта, горло болезненно дернулось.  
— Поиграемся, да? — засмеялся Славик и вытянул откуда-то сложенную «бабочку».  
Андрей вскинул руку — Денис даже не заметил движения, мозг тормозил, глаза ловили картинку с опозданием. Он опомнился, когда Андрей уже держал его сзади: правый локоть на горле под задранным подбородком, ни вдохнуть, ни дернуться, дуло травмата прижимается к левому виску. Сердце зашлось так, что в груди потянуло. Денис чувствовал лопатками частое дыхание, чувствовал пистолетный холод и запах мятной жвачки, чувствовал тяжелое тело за спиной. Дым сгустился, зеленая лампочка моргнула два раза, следом начала сбоить синяя. Перед глазами заплясали огненные мошки, в колени ударила слабость. Кожи под самым подбородком коснулось что-то холодное, справа донесся хохот Славика:  
— Что, будем его валить?  
Хриплый, с подвыванием голос вернул в чувство, словно команда во время гипноза. Втянув воздух, Денис оттолкнул пистолет, локоть Андрея, замахнулся на Славика — тот дернулся, отступил. Рухнув на стул, взялся за бутылку с остатками колы, потянул вниз воротник свитера. Между глотками сказал:  
— Я тоже видел порнофильм, который так начинался.  
Андрей хмыкнул, посмотрел на пистолет в руке, словно не узнавал.  
— Я думал, тебе понравится.  
Славик убрал в карман «бабочку».  
— Блядь, как в старые-добрые времена. А вы, уебаны, приезжать не хотели!  
Денис сделал последний глоток, покрутил пустую бутылку.  
— Ты про ствол? Не, я не любитель. А тебе что за еблан разрешение выдал?  
Андрей молча убрал ПМ обратно в рюкзак.  
Денис еще раз глубоко вдохнул и понял, что если прямо сейчас не выйдет на воздух, то снова поплывет.  
Славик не унимался:  
— Пиздец, у меня ностальгия! Чо лыбишься, хуеплет, это вы из бетона сделаны, а я…  
Денис вскочил, зацепившись ботинком за ножку стола, почти бегом бросился к двери. Услышал за спиной окрик Славика:  
— Казарин, э! Чо это с ним, куда он дернул?  
— Ностальгировать, — отозвался Андрей.  
Дверь тяжело скрипнула, размазывая слова и невыносимый гул распределительного щитка. Тишина на улице была такой густой и плотной, словно Денис резко нырнул на глубину, и заложило уши.  
Давясь воздухом, он добрался до соседнего гаража и минуты три стоял там, чувствуя, как свитер медленно впитывает влагу и холод.  
Дальний ряд коробок утопал в тумане, под ногами хлюпало мартовское месиво. Сердце то успокаивалось, то снова взлетало вверх, трепыхалось, наполняя горло ватой и тошнотой. Во время очередного такого скачка Денис сложился пополам, рвота выплеснулась почти идеальным фонтаном, обдала шершавую стену и дверь чужого гаража.  
«Ностальгировать», — стучало в висках последнее, что он услышал от Андрея. — Ебал я вашу ностальгию. Господи, на хуй, на хуй, домой.  
Он не хотел его видеть — и не зря не хотел. То, что Денис испытывал, когда Андрей его держал, вжимая в висок ствол, прикасался случайно, говорил и смотрел, не было возбуждением — только реакцией на прошлое.  
Пустая квартира, пиво и вебкомикс на диване теперь казались островком светлого безмятежного рая.  
Отступив от дымящейся лужи под ногами — пицца, пиво, пиво, водка, желчь, кислота, яд — Денис прижался спиной к бетону и стоял так еще минут пять.  
«Ностальгировать». Он бездумно ковырнул ботинком снежное месиво, засыпая рвоту, вытер рукавом рот: вот что я думаю о вашей ностальгии.  
В гараже Славик делил дорожки на дисплее телефона и продолжал начатый спор:  
— Так и скажи, что тебе западло поправлять кого-то, что я не пойму.  
Андрей покачал головой, вытащил прозрачный пакет с крошками на дне, помахал им перед Славиком. Тот даже не поднял головы.  
— Дебил ты, — сказал Андрей и бросил пакет на стол. — Ты вообще понимаешь, в каком сейчас говне?  
Славик замер, потом взял пакет, убрал в карман и вернулся к своим дорожкам. На темном дисплее белели две ощетинившиеся крошками полосы. Андрей повернулся к Денису.  
— Вымутил все-таки. В пизду, я ему не мамаша, хочет — пусть.  
Денис вспомнил, как вначале вечера Славик выпрашивал у Андрея «чего-нибудь другого». Выпросил.  
Нюхнув, Славик развалился на стуле, закрыл руками лицо, пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
Андрей наблюдал за ним, заложив руки в карманы.  
— Смотри, — сказал он, — сейчас я досчитаю ровно до пяти. Один.  
Денис пошарил на столе — хотелось пить, но ничего не осталось кроме водки. Если в гараже и была какая-то вода, то пить ее он не решился бы ни за что.  
Славик покачался из стороны в сторону, потянулся к компьютеру, зацепил рукавом колонку, смахнул мышь.  
— Два, — кивнул Андрей.  
Денис нашел сигареты. Обветренные губы сухо царапнули фильтр.  
Славик попытался встать, с третьей попытки ему это удалось, он снова потер лицо руками, привалился к стене.  
— Три.  
Славик согнулся пополам, из него полилась рвота — вяло, без напора, испачкала кроссовки, край матраса и спальника.  
— Оп-па, четыре. Ускоряемся! Пять.  
На пяти Славик неуверенно шагнул назад, запнулся, осел на матрас, едва успев выставить руку. Повалился ничком, неловко подогнув толстую ногу, откатился к стене.  
— Аминь. Если продолжать, то захрапит он где-то на десяти.  
Денис смотрел на Славика, на пятна пота, проступившие на футболке.  
— Ничего нет белого в этой горячке. Ни-че-го.

 

**Блонда**

  
_Анька уже минут пять гипнотизировала взглядом телефон, то принималась беспорядочно водить пальцем по экрану, то постукивала ногтями по задней крышке.  
Зевнув, Андрей сказал:  
— Про тебя Славик все время спрашивает.  
— Какой еще Славик? — равнодушно отозвалась она. Летние браслеты на запястье так же равнодушно звякнули.  
— Что, не помнишь, в Карасево раньше вместе ездили.  
— В Карасево? Нашел, что вспомнить. Погоди, это жиробас такой? Фу-у.  
— Ну да, жиробас. Самый преданный твой поклонник.  
Анька даже не сочла нужным это комментировать.  
— Светка появляется хоть? — спросил Андрей, размешивая соломинкой остатки льда.  
— Ей сейчас не до меня. С очередным чуханом связалась, листовки в парке раздают. Против застройки лесной зоны и прочее говно. Ты бы, что ли, за ней приглядывал, меня она не слушает.  
— А меня послушает.  
Анька покачала головой, и тут телефон, наконец, ожил.  
— Да. Да, выхожу уже, две минуты.  
Сквозь высокое окно рядом со столиком он увидел новую красную тойоту. За рулем сидел хачик с трехдневной щетиной. Андрей поморщился.  
— Мне кажется, с ним ты теряешь время.  
Анька рассеянно глянула в карманное зеркало, убрала в сумку телефон.  
— Я, Андрей, с каждым из них теряю время. Никакой разницы.  
— Ну пока, увидимся.  
— Счастливо. — Она коротко чмокнула его в щеку и ушла, покачиваясь на каблуках.  
Андрей посидел минут пять, гоняя соломинку по стенкам стакана, потом достал телефон.  
— Ты чего пропала совсем? Как поживаешь, рассказывай. С Анькой сейчас виделся, тебе привет.  
Светка рассмеялась.  
— Мы вчера только встречались. Что, тебе она тоже рассказывает, как я стремительно лечу по наклонной?  
— Ну… все, что ты в последнее время делаешь, действительно как-то странно, согласись.  
Из трубки донесся протяжный вздох.  
— Не соглашусь, Андрей.  
— Ладно, такие вещи надо обсуждать при встрече.  
— Андрей, ты когда-нибудь делал то, что тебе хочется?  
Он задумался всего на пару секунд.  
— Постоянно. Иначе никак.  
Светке пары секунд вполне хватило.  
— То-то и оно, — сказала она. — И я — никогда. До нынешнего времени.  
Она попрощалась, а Андрей еще долго сидел, двигая стакан по кругу и прислушиваясь к стуку ледяных кубиков._

  
  
В машине молчали. Пожалуй, Денис нашел бы что сказать — спросить — но возвращаться к этому не имело смысла. Сегодняшняя встреча была ночным кошмаром, который с наступлением дня сольется обратно в свою канализацию, как полуразложившийся кадавр. Ни к чему ворошить.  
Андрей отыскал в кармане жвачку, запустил мотор. Остро не хватало звуков — любых. Радио, голос — какие угодно помехи, способные нарушить тишину и прогнать неловкость. Когда тронулись, Денис не выдержал, заговорил первым.  
— Пизда Славику. Что он творит? Почему бы комнату не снять?  
Славик был нейтральной темой.  
Андрей беззвучно усмехнулся.  
— Комнату? Давай смотреть правде в глаза. Для начала — почему бы ему не найти работу?  
Вокруг простирались темные ряды гаражей, машина медленно преодолевала ухабы. Денис откинулся на спинку, потер глаза. Болело горло, веки слипались.  
— Блин. Меньше всего ожидал это услышать именно от тебя.  
— Заметь, у меня всегда с этим был порядок. Откуда удивление?  
Впору было рассмеяться — две коротких реплики, и безобидная тема превращалась в детонатор, в подожженный фитиль, словно между ними по определению не осталось безопасного пространства. Жаль, что тут некому посчитать до пяти, — думал Денис, — как он считал сейчас Славику. Пять — взрыв, машину разносит изнутри, огонь, металл, резина… Мясо.  
— У тебя — да. Но другим, мне казалось, ты в социальной адаптации отказываешь. И уж точно не станешь опускаться до советов на эту тему.  
— С чего бы? Я, правда, не пойму. Твоя логика слишком для меня глубока, извини.  
Еще можно было остановиться.  
— Я думал, для тебя это всего лишь очередной вольер в зверинце. Позырил, погыгыкал, отошел.  
— Отлично. Отлично, блядь!  
— Да ты же пиздишь постоянно! Ты, блин, заслуженный лицемер и зритель чужого горя.  
— Откуда такие предъявы? Мне кажется, ты по себе просто меришь.  
Внутри поднималась злость — живая, резкая, очень похожая на то, что он чувствовал пять лет назад. Весной на кладбище.  
Оба замолчали, словно оценивали силы перед схваткой. Дальше была граница — последняя черта — и все еще можно было остановиться. Навстречу неслась окружная, фонари рикошетили от влажного асфальта, жгли глаза. Андрей продолжил, словно бросал вызов:  
— Я до определенного момента даже представить не мог, что у тебя в голове.  
Надо было спросить — что? Что же там такого, от чего ты бегом свалил? Ты в лучшем положении, я-то ни хера не помню, можешь гнать, что вздумается. Любая из претензий будет неподъемной. И следом: какой же, сука, бред. Подавись ты своим вызовом.  
— Мне направо. И вперед до перекрестка.  
Андрей склонил голову, выжидая, а когда понял, что продолжения не будет, сказал:  
— Переехал?  
Денис кивнул. Больше никто не произнес ни слова.

  
  
Дома Денис долго возился в прихожей — разувался, вешал куртку, просто стоял, потом зачем-то проверял карманы, пялился в телефон. Часы показывали половину второго ночи. Ощущение было такое, словно он совершил пробежку через очень опасный отстойник, и все еще не верилось, что удалось выбраться из него без потерь.  
Без потерь? Он безотчетно прижал пальцы к виску — там, куда час назад упиралось дуло травмата. Без потерь?  
Образы кружили в голове, как перья из разодранной подушки: Славик, гараж, безнадежный неудачник, которому только и оставалось, что сторчаться. И он сам — усталый, нервный, не способный додумать до конца ни одну мысль, блюющий, отравленный переизбытком адреналина.  
Денис очнулся перед зеркалом в ванной — смотрел на свое отражение и даже не помнил, как перебрался сюда из прихожей. На стиральной машинке лежал маркер, которым он на днях размечал места для новых полок. Он взял маркер.  
Из зеркала на него смотрел кто-то бледный и очень больной с виду — растянутый воротник, блестящая от пота шея, сухие воспаленные губы. Денис вспомнил, как впервые побывав у Славика в гараже, сразу вынес ему приговор: ебаный ад. Тронул маркером зеркало — у его двойника на виске появилась толстая черная закорючка. Еще, еще, почти не отрывая маркера, еще — поперек лица легли большие неровные буквы: ебаный ад.  
Ебаный ад.  
Денис улыбнулся. Глаза перечеркивала жирная перекладина от буквы «а».

  
Проснувшись днем, он обнаружил в телефоне два неотвеченных и смску от Андрея. Смска была пустая, если не считать короткого «ты» — и это до боли напомнило то давнее сообщение в контакте. Пустое, последнее.  
Денис пролистал вызовы: три двадцать, три сорок семь. Раннее утро, Денис в это время спал, провалившись в сон, как в бездонную шахту.  
Голова прочистилась, ночные страхи отступили, сократились до крохотной черной точки где-то под сердцем, через которую внутрь словно задувал сквозняк. Беспокойство, не больше. Мелочь, с которой легко будет справиться.  
Денис пожарил яичницу, сварил кофе, безотчетно поглядывая на телефон. Зачем он звонил? Если бы Денис взял трубку, что бы он ему сказал? И сообщение. Что в нем было? Что в нем должно было появиться?  
Насрать, — напомнил себе Денис, оттирая зеркало. Днем в черных буквах не было ничего зловещего. Или почти ничего.  
Он принял душ, по-прежнему не выпуская из виду телефон. Потом долго курил на балконе, ежась от мартовского ветра и вяло отмечая, что может заболеть. Вспомнил, как сто лет назад прыгал с мостков в ночную Карасевскую речку, в которой ила и пиявок было больше, чем воды, после натягивал на мокрое тело толстовку и наблюдал, как визжат и барахтаются на середине девчонки. Однажды сзади подошел Андрей и встал за спиной — бесшумно, так что Денис его не заметил. А потом обернулся и едва не упал. В другой раз…  
Он не хотел слышать Славика, воспоминания о гараже вызывали изжогу и тошноту, но все-таки позвонил. Тот ответил только на десятом гудке, голос звучал хрипло и заспанно.  
— Слушай, тут такое дело, — начал Денис. Он не готовился, не продумывал слова, потому что такие вещи можно было спрашивать только не думая. — Помнишь, тогда, после Карасево, когда Серега Шишкин умер? Мы еще к тебе поехали втроем.  
Славик шмыгал носом в трубку.  
— Ну?  
— Ты совсем не помнишь, что там было?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Ну, говорили мы о чем? Что вообще?..  
— Блядь. Башка лопается, а ты меня грузишь. Давай через…  
— Нет, погоди.  
— Издеваешься? Ты бы поинтересовался, живой я или нет.  
— Славик, напрягись, очень тебя прошу. Я помню, ты отрубился, но что-то ты должен был слышать. О чем мы говорили с Андрюхой?  
В трубке послышалось шуршание, щелчок зажигалки.  
— Пиздец. Ни о чем не говорили, орали друг на друга.  
— Орали? Что орали?  
— Думаешь, я слушал?  
— Постарайся вспомнить.  
— Блядь, ты там еще не ложился, что ли? Тебя будят, чтобы узнать про пьянку семилетней давности. Охуеть.  
— Пятилетней. Слушай, вспомни, очень важно.  
— Да херню всякую. Кто как умрет рассказывали. Что-то ты Андрюхе грузил про самообман и кладбище за окнами. А он в ответ. Ну, такое… ноу фьючер, — Денис почти видел, как Славик скептически лыбится. — Ноу фейт. Пластмассовый мир победил. Больше ни хуя не помню.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Денис. — Я понял.

 

**Ноу фейт**

  
_Андрей протянул руку, словно хотел что-то взять со стола, но в последний момент не стал — вернул ладонь на подлокотник.  
Денис говорил уже долго, губы занемели, голос вздрагивал от фена.  
— Ты только представь, чем это может кончиться. Представь: заходит твой папаша в комнату, а там мы. Или мать… да кто угодно. А там, блядь, мы, представляешь себе такое?  
Андрей нервно оглянулся на диван — Славик крепко дрых пузом кверху.  
Денис понизил голос до шепота:  
— Такое не спрячешь, один хуй когда-нибудь спалишься. Прикинь, в твоей любимой позе — на боку. И батя твой такой — еба-ать… — не в силах сдержаться, Денис расхохотался. — Сын не только торчит, но еще и мужиков пялит. Брата! Троюродного. — Смех царапал пересохший рот, как наждак, Денис не думал, спотыкался, частил. — Ладно, тебе насрать, тебе на все насрать, а мне что с этим делать?  
Андрей поморщился, словно растер на языке что-то горькое. Рука все-таки добралась до стола — пальцы выстукивали по крышке с энгрибердс. Глаза у него были отсутствующие и пустые.  
— Ты ведь меня угробишь, — продолжал Денис, — ну ладно, будем шифроваться, а между еблей закидываться. Я же… я же до тебя понятия не имел, что так можно. Охуенно, ну! А потом что? Потом?  
Если бы Дениса попросили повторить все, что он говорил секунду назад, две секунды, он бы не смог — слова вылетали наружу, кружили под потолком, терялись и исчезали, не оставляя в мозгу ни следа.  
Андрей слушал — складка над левой бровью напоминала шрам, пальцы мучили жестянку из-под леденцов.  
— Потом? — Голос у него был глухой, низкий, приходилось напрягаться, чтобы разобрать, о чем речь. — Потом. А меня ведь, прикинь, и правда, почти спалили.  
— Что?  
— Неделю назад. Ты как раз только ушел, а ко мне Машка нагрянула. Я такой не слышу нифига, в душе полоскаюсь, а у нее свои ключи. Короче… она тебя видела, когда ты из подъезда выходил. Я в комнате и не думал убирать, я ж не ждал никого — койка кувырком, резинки на полу, и тут она. Не знаю, заглядывала она туда или нет, когда я из ванной вышел, она на кухне сидела. Но, блядь… Судя по ее лицу, наверное, заглядывала. Конечно, мало ли кто у меня тут был, но это когда совсем не хочешь ничего знать и видеть. Она мне сказала — я Дениса встретила только что.  
Денис вскочил со стула, заметался по комнате.  
— Ты серьезно?!  
Андрей кивнул.  
— Блядь, говорю же — пизда нам обоим. Не сейчас, так скоро. Ты же видел, что с Серегой там случилось? Не боишься… не боишься, что и с тобой так завтра? И в крематорий. А перед этим все узнают про…  
Андрей тоже встал.  
— Успокойся.  
Денис подошел к нему вплотную.  
— Ну, вот скажи, откуда ты взялся вообще? Откуда ты взялся, а?  
— Не ори.  
Славик тяжело захрипел, просыпаясь, перекатился на бок, уставился на них мутными глазами.  
— Успокойся.  
— Заебись. А когда постареем, прикинь, два пидора-наркомана в одной комнате в доме престарелых. Только не доживем мы до дома престарелых.  
Андрей дернул уголком рта, сунул руки в карманы джинсов.  
— Ты думаешь, мне весь этот пиздец нравится? Сука, монстр и растлитель, демон ада, вестник смерти, блядь. Конечно, я тебя угроблю, а сам выкручусь, еще бы. Я же всегда выкручиваюсь.  
— Ты все правильно понимаешь.  
— Заткнись, что ты несешь.  
— Я сдохну из-за тебя, уебка. А тебе хоть бы хуй.  
Славик сморщился, словно его тошнило, тяжело отвернулся к стене. Денис с Андреем стояли посреди комнаты и смотрели на него. Когда комнату снова наполнил храп, Андрей шагнул к столу, схватил свою коробку с птицами. На пол свалилась пивная банка.  
— Вообще да, — кивнул он, — верно. Разумно звучит. Основную мысль я понял, давай сделаем так, чтобы все остались живы._

  
  
Примерно так все и случилось. На самом деле уверенности не было, но что-то похожее крутилось в голове и среди прочего — момент, когда они хоронили друг друга. Наверное.  
И что же получалось? Много лет спустя, когда пьешь кофе в собственной кухне, это кажется пьяной глупостью, только и всего. А тогда, после случившегося на турбазе, после ночной пробежки по проселочным ямам, те слова воспринимались совсем по-другому. Денис на секунду вернулся туда — воняющий дымом сквозняк, тамбур пустой электрички, рукава толстовки, намокшие от росы. И Андрей — бледный, показательно спокойный, приподнимает пальцем верхнюю губу: «Видишь? Протез». Даже теперь спина покрылась мурашками, а в кухне словно стало холоднее. Вокруг снова была Славикова квартира, заваленный мусором стол, какая-то музыка на паузе. Шорох в динамиках. Пивная банка, дребезжа, откатилась к стене.  
— Э, придурки, — буркнул Славик сквозь сон, — я против разгрома комнаты.  
Денис натянул рукава на пальцы, отступил под желтую люстру — как на сцену. Зрители молчали. Где-то за стеной громко щелкнул замок.  
— А чем еще это может кончиться? Чем?  
Он стоял в прихожей — полностью одетый, с телефоном в руке. Предостерег сам себя: не надо. Кивнул и вышел за дверь.

 

Денис долго прогревал машину на стоянке перед работой — там, где оставил ее вчера. За ночь снег окончательно растаял, лобовое стекло покрывала липкая изморось, свет незаметно становился лиловым и густым.  
Трасса была пустая и мрачная, изредка хмарь разрезали фуры, забегаловки вдоль обочин выглядели заброшенными, сырой мартовский воздух глушил свет фонарей.  
Он едва не пропустил нужный поворот — указатель снесли, и там, где раньше было написано «Карасево», теперь темнела только неприметная развилка.  
Застряну, — подумал Денис.  
Дорога оказалась совсем раздолбанной, еще сильнее, чем он помнил — значит, ездили здесь редко, значит, никому она не была нужна. Еще можно было развернуться и уехать обратно, тем более, дорога ясно намекала, что осталось от турбазы. Он не собирался поворачивать.  
Там, где асфальт превращался в грунтовку, пришлось притормозить — дальше дороги не было. Весенняя грязь, изрытая канавами, сразу переходила в пустырь с редкими чахлыми кустами, обочину скрадывал туман. Навстречу из тумана выступили неподвижные фары — впереди стояла машина.  
Денис остановился и с минуту рассматривал очертания бампера. Нашел сигареты, зачем-то достал телефон. Фары матово сияли, отражаясь от грязного асфальта. Он открыл дверцу. Влажный воздух, как ни странно, оказался теплее, чем в городе.  
Закурив, Денис пошел к чужой машине. Он знал, кого там увидит — был уверен — и все равно вздрогнул, когда возле капота проступил знакомый силуэт.  
— Там забросили все, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Андрей. Махнул рукой в сторону бывшей грунтовки: — Мне еще раньше говорил кто-то, не помню. Даже домов почти не осталось.  
Денис обогнул машину, встал рядом. Проследил за его жестом — лилово-серая пелена стремительно укрывала пустырь.  
— Я с той ночи ни разу там не был.  
Андрей по-прежнему вглядывался в пейзаж, словно мог в нем что-то разобрать.  
— И я.  
Достал сигарету. Они долго стояли рядом — пять минут, десять, пятнадцать, — и на этот раз в молчании не было ничего тревожного. Потом Андрей заговорил.  
— Тупо вышло, конечно. Я тогда не сразу понял, что ты ничего не помнишь, только потом сообразил, когда со Славиком поговорили, но было уже поздно. Я ведь и сам думал о чем-то похожем, а еще Машка масла подлила — из-за всего. И про тебя догадалась, конечно, истерику устроила. Потом отец подключился, но он уже по своей части, я ведь тогда плотно на фене сидел. Мать попала в больницу. Со всех сторон, в общем, посыпалось. И я решил, значит, пусть будет так. — Андрей усмехнулся, не глядя на Дениса. — А потом, знаешь, ждал, что ты сам позвонишь, думал — если позвонит, то хуй с ним со всем. Со всеми. Зачем я сейчас об этом говорю, а?  
Денис натянул капюшон и поежился под курткой — больше от сырости, чем от холода.  
— И ты, конечно, решил, что раз «он сам не звонит», значит, ему и не надо, а ты же не такой, ты не станешь навязываться тому, кому не надо. — Сплюнув в снег ставшую вдруг горькой слюну, Денис кивнул в сторону трассы. — Поехали отсюда.  
Андрей засмеялся, уже не сдерживаясь.  
— А ты не изменился совсем. Кристен Стюарт.  
— Кто?  
— Ну, ноль эмоций, одно лицо на все случаи жизни, актриса есть такая.  
Денис даже остановился. Андрей никогда ничего подобного ему не говорил.  
— Ты о чем сейчас?  
— Наверное, поэтому я так и охуел тогда, у Славика — по тебе ведь ни за что не скажешь, о чем ты там думаешь. А тут — с размаху, как гвоздь в голову.  
— Погоди. Ты тогда сравнивал меня с… как там ее?  
— Не всегда. Я, кстати, тоже переехал.  
— Тоже? Куда, в гараж?  
— Почти. Поехали, посмотришь.

 

**Кристен Стюарт**

  
_— Танька! Быстро сюда! Быстро, блядь, я сказал!  
Денис сидел на ступеньках, играл в тетрис и слушал вопли с кухни, которые не умолкали уже час.  
Когда мать сказала, что первого мая они поедут на дачу вместе с теть Таней и дядь Колей, он покачал головой:  
— Мам, зря.  
Она его, конечно, не послушала, и теперь, всосав литр водки, дядь Коля праздновал свой собственный праздник. На других празднующих ему, конечно, было плевать.  
— Денис! — позвала мать. — Пойди на минутку к нам.  
Денис поставил игру на паузу.  
— Во, — пробасил дядь Коля, увидев его на пороге, — все собрались. Садись сюда.  
Денис покосился на мать, но ничего не сказал. Они с теть Таней сидели за столом, и вид у обеих был расстроенный. Дядь Коля налил себе водки, поднял вилку с куском мяса.  
— А что мы не празднуем, а? Где все? Танюх, Юлек, поднимаем. Пацану налейте.  
— Спать иди, — бросила теть Таня, отворачиваясь. Было видно, что она вот-вот сорвется.  
— Я же сказал — выпьете со мной, тогда пойду. Юлек? Юлек, бе-ри. Тебе со свояком западло выпить?  
Мать закатила глаза.  
— Коля, иди ложись уже. Выспишься, вечером на речку сходим.  
— Сходим. Пока не выпьем, не пойду. По последней давайте. Юлек, поднимай. Никто, да? Во вы, блядь, суки. Ну хоть ты, племянник, поддержи. Тогда спать пойду. Выпьем — и пойду. Тебе сколько, четырнадцать? О-о, можно уже.  
Денис поднял рюмку. Мать вскочила.  
— Денис!  
— Он иначе не успокоится.  
— Во! Только он меня тут и уважает.  
Водка обожгла горло, мать, сморщившись, сунула ему стакан с компотом. Дядь Коля, пошатываясь, вышел из-за стола.  
— Та-анька!  
Теть Таня встала следом, поддержала его за плечо.  
— Туда, туда давай. На веранду. Сволочь, всю кровь из меня высосал, тварь.  
— Ладно, мам, я поеду.  
— Куда? — вскинулась мать.  
— К Саньку. Мы в футбол собирались.  
— Как ты поедешь, какой футбол? — мать обхватила его лицо руками и смотрела так, словно не узнавала.  
— Нормально поеду. Мам, отпусти.  
Выкатывая велосипед из калитки, он видел, как она стоит на крыльце и сверлит его недоверчивым взглядом._

  
  
Андрей переехал не в гараж, но место, куда они пришли, удивляло не меньше. Это был один из самых старых городских районов — Денис даже не подозревал, что там остались жилые дома. Но дома были — древние, двухэтажные, в облупившейся штукатурке поверх щербатого кирпича. Во дворах не горел ни один фонарь, окна вокруг были темными, вдалеке лаяли собаки.  
Остановившись, Денис присвистнул.  
— Теперь понимаю, почему ты машину на стоянку гоняешь. Погоди, как же ты тут…  
Андрей подтолкнул его в плечо.  
— Пошли, сейчас сам увидишь. Держи фонарь.  
Без фонаря здесь легко было переломать ноги. Тут и там навстречу выступали покосившиеся заборы, стихийные помойки, перевернутые качели и лавки. Ряды дворовых гаражей напоминали лабиринт, откуда-то доносилась ругань. На стенах темнели бесформенные граффити. Это были самые настоящие трущобы.  
— Ты поэтому травмат купил?  
— Ну, в общем. Смотри.  
За ближайшей развалиной оказался ярко освещенный дом, старый, обшарпанный, но жилой — в окнах горел свет, у подъездов имелись скамейки, была даже пара припаркованных машин.  
— Тут четыре таких, довоенные еще. Остальное под снос.  
Денис продолжал рассматривать двор — яркий островок среди хаоса — контраст завораживал.  
— А эти? Что, так и будут стоять?  
Такие трущобы никак не вязались с тем Андреем, которого Денис знал раньше — идеальный ремонт, ванная с новой душевой кабиной, пол, на котором можно спать.  
— Их тоже снесут, конечно, но года два еще должны постоять.  
— Кто вас со Славиком покусал? Охренеть.  
— Круто, да? Всегда мечтал в таком жить.  
Андрей выглядел так же, как ночью в гараже, когда хвастался своим травматом. Так и до детского сада дорастешь, — вертелось на языке, но следом приходили мысли одна хуже другой: а когда в его, Дениса, жизни, было похожее, что-то, чем он мог бы так же самозабвенно хвастаться? Показывать, как сокровище, которое делает тебя счастливым. И плевать, что это за вещь — важно ощущение. Про себя Денис такого не помнил. Если и было, то очень давно.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж — на весь подъезд нашлась всего одна лампочка. Фонарь выхватил из темноты коробку с подстилкой и несколько кошачьих мисок.  
Входная дверь, против ожиданий, оказалась вполне добротной — крепкая, с новыми замками. Андрей щелкнул выключателем в прихожей.  
— Проходи.  
Первое, что поражало — высота потолков и ширина дверных проемов, на фоне которых даже Андрей казался меньше ростом. Денис осмотрелся. Гладкий пол, стены, покрытые простой светлой краской. Обувь, зеркало, шкаф — обычные мелочи, никак не вязавшиеся с тем, что Денис видел снаружи.  
— Круто, слушай.  
— Еще как.  
— Снимаешь?  
— Нет, купил год назад. Дед свой дом нам с Машкой на двоих оставил, мы с ней на отступные договорились, как раз хватило.  
Денис прошелся вдоль коридора, заглянул в комнаты. В спальне горел тусклый ночник, на разобранной кровати лежал ноутбук, стол у стены был завален книгами.  
Большая комната оказалась чем-то вроде зала — с новым диваном, с экраном на стене и низким столиком напротив. Сюда не добрался ремонт — старые выцветшие обои, потертый паркет на полу, деревянные рамы на окнах. Возле дивана стоял обогреватель.  
Андрей кивнул на диван, задернул шторы. Придвинул ближе столик, завозился с пультом.  
Нервничает, — со странным ликованием подумал Денис, — нервничает.  
А вслух сказал:  
— Да брось, не включай.  
— Пить что-нибудь будем? Вискарь, водка где-то была. Есть пиво.  
Денис улыбнулся, вспомнив их первые посиделки в «Муравье».  
— Вискарь подойдет.  
Позже, поставив стакан на столик и откинувшись на диванную спинку, Денис спросил:  
— А через два года что? Когда все-таки снесут?  
Андрей ухмыльнулся, потом, глядя на Дениса, все-таки посерьезнел:  
— На улицу не выкинут. Это же официально жилой дом, тут все квартиры заняты, просто так не снесут. А до полной непригодности еще лет двадцать ему. Слушай, я понятия не имел, что ты такой загонный — раньше с невозмутимой рожей перед ментовским участком хапал, а сейчас переживаешь за дом, которому еще стоять и стоять. Ты всегда таким был или стареешь?  
— Иди ты, — сказал Денис. — Разосрался все-таки со своими?  
— Да, — просто ответил Андрей. — Только с матерью вижусь иногда.  
Помолчали. Андрей поставил свой стакан, и Денис машинально сглотнул, зная, что за этим последует. Накатил секундный страх, как тогда, в первый раз, на кухне, возле холодильника. Денис закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как Андрей придвигается ближе, наклоняется, еще — и сжимает в ладонях его лицо. Губы коснулись век, щеки, подбородка.  
— Я очень скучал, — сказал он.  
Денис ответил:  
— Я тоже.


End file.
